A New World
by RuthlessXenomorph
Summary: After many years of a disastrous and bloody war, tensions rise high in the New World. Light begins well, becoming Commissioner as Naruto's successor, but he soon comes to realize the weight of responsibility when holding an entire city in one hand, as well as the effects of love, and retaining the minor potential of fending off a terrible threat that could very well end humanity.
1. Dealing with Misfortune

**In dedication to Smart Kira—a very ambitious individual that recognizes good writing. *Winkie smilie face.***

 **For all of you who despise Sakura and/or Light/Kira and would much rather read a story excluding these characters: press the back button.**

 **WARNING: Explicit content, in the sense of sexualized content…and maybe a little gore. (Not until later, but now you know.)**

Chapter I

After many a years of dealing with Naruto's insipid—and thus not well evaluated or validating—bantering, he had finally died. As Commissioner of the new world, his funeral is to be grand and rehabilitating. The setting is to be the porch of the Law Firm, where Naruto would personally insult and sometimes resort to physical confrontations with those who scoff at authority, hence being his favorite place in the city. Flowers blossom out luxuriously in the mosaic glass vases on each side of his towering portrait. An assembly of the finest soldiers line up accordingly just to the right of the frame, shouldering their rifles. To the left stands an empty podium, waiting for the designated to verbalize his eulogy.

As time passes by, countless bodies arrive to mourn the loss of their most enthusiastic authority official. Standing at the front, with a single tear dropping from the lashes, is Sakura, his indubitably loyal and supportive wife. She cups her hands in her lap while looking up at his portrait, fighting back relentless flurries of sorrow. Fiddling with her ring, she can't hold back a smirk to the non-serious expression on Naruto's face. In the mindless chatter behind her, she faintly quells the sophisticated step of a familiar. They stop just to her right, gazing at the beautifully constructed painting. Swishing the alcoholic beverage in-hand, a low voice states, "He never really took things seriously, did he?"

Sakura grimaces, "He did, he just never acted like it." Facing the individual, she offers a friendly hug, "It's good to see you, Light."

He wraps his arms around her passionately, inhaling the scent of her cherry blossom perfume and exhaling with a smile, "You too." Upon release, he stirs his drink once more, the soft smile lingering. She wipes her face gingerly, the red noticeably visible around her eyes and cheeks. As she pulls out a tissue with a sniffle, Light's expression suddenly turns serious. "I want you to know, Sakura, that Naruto's death would not have been in vain. I'll go to the ends of the Earth and back to bring his assailant to justice."

She nods with a sad smile, "I know you will."

The crowd begins to gather before the podium, all stricken with heartache. Light adjusts his tie and gulps down the last of his beverage, handing the empty glass to Sakura. She takes it, watching him hustle center-stage. He begins with nods of appreciation and makes his thanks known. "I just want to say that it is an honor that you're here and that Commissioner Naruto would've had gargantuan gratitude if he knew he was this popular." In his last remark, Light choked back tears. Looking back at the portrait, he rests his hand on the frame, rolling in his lips to keep from displaying his dismal. With a deep breath, he returns his attention forward, describing Naruto's endless drive for justice and his seemingly-subconscious gallantry. Light's harmonious words are heard through speakers all throughout the city, his gestures and some relinquished tears are seen through all screens. Every soul in the new world pauses their daily routine to pay their respects in some aspect or another, whether it be through presence or prayer.

As the service draws to a close, Light and Sakura thank those who intend to depart with a respectful bow each time. Before long, half of the audience has returned home. Due to the curfew for police sweeps, those remaining shan't be acceding to prolonged stay.

"Are you sure you will be alright in going home by yourself? I don't mind accompanying you," Light urges.

Sakura lets out a giggle, "Yeah, I'm a strong girl! I can handle my own."

He clenches his fist, "But with all of the nuisance running amuck…"

Her shoulders slump slightly, "You worry too much."

"I do not! I know what's out there, what's ruining this society, what killed your husband!" Light clutches a handful of his hair, "I've seen things no one should ever have to see…but I _worry_ too much."

With the drastic change in demeanor, He and Sakura receive many stares. In no time at all, a quarter of the crowd silences and looks over at the deteriorating Commissioner runner-up. Regaining his composure, Light lets out a sigh, excusing himself to the nearest restroom in a collected fashion. Sakura watches him leave with dejected eyes, holding her hand up to her chest. A couple of smiling men exit as he enters. Giving them departing smiles, Light strides over to the counter, planting his palms on the sleek marble top. Drooping his head low, he takes deep breaths. Light's eyes well with tears as he starts to deeply bellow. "Naruto…" He sobs.

Suddenly the door swings open. Instinctively, Light rushes to clean the distortion on his face.

"No need for that, Pal. I know what you're doing in here." Light turns around to find Kakashi.

"Captain..." Light begins, but has a loss for words in the end.

"Sakura didn't tell me to go check on you—just to let you know—she didn't need to. Everyone heard you back there."

Light subconsciously lets a groan slip out. Kakashi rests a hand on his shoulder. "I understand how you feel. Naruto was one of my best students, as he very well proved. I know you miss him, but losing your cool like that—"

"I know, it was inappropriate."

"It was understandable, but you're going to be Commissioner someday, someday soon. You need to act like a well-collected officer of the law."

With a tinge of frustration nipping at Light's core, he holds back any urge to argue. He merely smiles and nods with thanks. Nodding back in satisfaction, Kakashi returns to the crowd. The thud of the door echoes in the vacant room. Light brushes off the shoulder in which Kakashi's hand was placed. "Touch me again you old geezer and it'll be the last thing you ever do." Light huffs, returning to the counter and gazing into the mirror at himself. "Filthy vermin," He straightens his hair and suit, exhaling. He stares into his eyes, his honor-seeking eyes. Inside, he knows what he should do, but simply ignores the sensation. Reaching the door, he allows one last thought to trail from his lips, "Naruto would've killed you had he known what you are."

Elegantly making his way back to Sakura, he is all smiles. Everyone seems relieved to have the calm Light back in their grasp. He bows to Sakura apologetically, only looking up at her when she replies bashfully, the red in her cheeks not from sorrow but of flattery. As curfew draws near, few lingering guests slowly make their way to the exit, giving their condolences to Light and Sakura. They wave off the last of the visitors with a sigh.

"I can't believe it's already over," Sakura says disappointedly. "Soon, Naruto will be like all the others who gave their lives for us to live in harmony, just another number to add to the casualty count."

"I don't believe that," Light smiles, "After all, it was only because of Naruto that we can even call this city our home."

She stares up at him, stars in her eyes. Light takes notice, his cheeks turning a dark crimson, and quickly averts his gaze while rubbing the back of his head. Sakura mildly chuckles, waving him off as she approaches her limousine. He watches her leave with a sigh and slanted smile. Suddenly he realizes something and rushes over to her. Catching the door handle before her fingers graze it, Light swings the vehicle door in a supple motion, opening his arm wide to add grace. It makes him stretch his smile further when she giggles and blushes.

"Oh Light," she waves off her smile, "You know just what to do to lift my spirits."

Gingerly planting herself in the leather seat, she informs the driver to wait a moment. Light rests on the door with folded arms, laying his chin in the midst. "When you ever feel depressed about Naruto again, just remember that a pure soul like his couldn't go anywhere but up." She smiles with a reassuring nod. He tilts his head with a wave while shutting the door. The vehicle takes heed and speeds off.

Light barely slouches his shoulders, removing the glee from display, watching his black, cap toe shoes as he walks back to the front of the property. There, he stops at Naruto's portrait, pouring himself a glass of scotch. He raises the glass to Naruto's grin and takes a sip.

Sirens can be heard from afar, approaching with haste. Before Light has time to take a subsequent sip, a convoy stops in his vicinity, holstering their weapons in his direction. With a sigh, Light gives Naruto a parting bow as he turns to face enforcement. One of them immediately withdraws his firearm, awkwardly standing to attention, "U-ugh, sir!" The others take a closer look and mimic the rookie, chanting in unison.

Annoyed, Light shoves a hand in his pocket. "There is no danger here." The officers timidly slouch their solute. "Well go on, what are you waiting for?" Light spoke with such piercing ire it sent shivers down the officers' spines. They quickly gather themselves and move to the neighboring district. Light gulps the rest of the scotch before resting the glass on the podium and reaching for the portrait. He gently lays it on the ground and slips it into a protective casing.

On the elongated ride home, the dark gray clouds cluster above, releasing crackles of thunder. Echoes of yelps and screams stir in his mind. Rain showers over the windshield, rendering his surroundings inconceivable. Blinking several times, the blurred white of his headlights turns red, and the rain is as blood, staining the glass with sin. He tries the windshield wipers but that makes no difference in the blinding of the night.

Breathing heavily, Light keeps his fists tightly on the steering wheel. "Just drive straight," He tells himself. "Home is just ahead."

There is a small sound nipping at Light's ears. Directing his attention to the irritable whistle, he faces the passenger seat only to find a corpse sitting alongside him. Flesh dangles from the bones and teeth. Blood soaks the tattered clothes on his nimble figure. His entrails spill over his lap, curling on the ruins of what was once called shoes. Through a screeching voice, it calls to him, "Liiiight..." His remaining eye peers over through mauled tissue.

Trying to take a breath, Light struggles to scream. Gasping for air, he finally releases the pressure in his chest.

It's that boy. That boy from before.

White blinds Light's eyes. Blinking profusely, his vision comes into focus. A light hangs from the ceiling, brimming with brightness. With his wake, Light fills his lungs with air, scanning his surroundings. He rests in a soft bed, in a white room. Oxygen is being fed to him through a tube. Removing it arose such a clatter, L sprang up to see what was the matter. (*wink*) He watches Light with shock and relinquishes a sigh of relief.

"L, what's going on?"

"You had an accident. Don't you remember?" Light pauses for a moment, giving L his answer. "What were you thinking? Driving after having so much to drink…"

It suddenly comes to Light, and with a sputter he blurts, "What about Naruto's portrait? Is it-?"

"Yeah, yeah, luckily it was in a protective casing and in the back seat. You wrapped around that tree pretty good."

Light relaxes slightly. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the bureau?"

"My scouts are dead."

Light's eyes bulge in shock. He remains silent for L to continue.

"The night you had your accident, that convoy who made contact with you prior to which...they managed to reach sector 15, but were bombarded with opposition."

Light clenches his fists, trying to hold back his rage. This happens every so often. In order to have a new world there must be some form of danger, right? That's not what Light believes. This threat can—and will—be eradicated.

"It was them: the rogue ninjas."

"I figured as much," Light spits out.

After a moment of silence, L claps his hands together, "Well, the higher-ups are finding me a new elite squad to teach. But until then, let's focus on the elections!"

Light tilts his head in confusion.

"Ohh yeah, I forgot to mention that you've been out for a couple of weeks. The election begins next week." L scratches his head with his tongue sticking out.

The elections are so close now, all in an instant. Sure, Light may have quite the advantage in becoming commissioner for his blatant alliance with Naruto's leadership, but that doesn't excuse his recent absence. Wrestling out of bed, Light yanks out the IV tube. L just watches, knowing Light is too determined as to listen to sensible actions—just as Naruto was.


	2. Pivotal Decisions

Chapter II

After conducting numerous speeches, swaying the audience with promises of peace, and debating with rival candidates, the election for commissioner came to a close-with Light as the victor. As predetermined assumptions would have it, Light's triumph was that of a land slide-with competition receiving votes in the single digits. His first day in his new office, Light takes in the warmth of accomplishment.

Standing at the Plexiglas window, hands laced behind his back, Light looks over the city of Konoha. "So this is how it felt to be responsible for an entire city." The streets bustle with people and vehicles. The known rush hour has commenced. "I'll make you proud, Naruto." Light's gaze rises to the boundary encasing the city, "By ridding this world of the filth."

Hinata, Light's secretary, knocks gently on the door. With his permission, she peers inside, stating Sakura has dropped by. He tells Hinata to send her in and straightens his suit, flattening his hair with cupped hands. Sakura awkwardly bursts through the door, making Light flinch. She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it and brushes her ruby red dress—the door swings shut simultaneously.

Light walks to his desk and offers her a seat. Before he is able to sit down, she shoves a wrapped box in his face, a red ribbon tied into a feathering bow resting atop of it. "What's this," He asks gleefully while carefully holding it.

"It's a gift, to congratulate you for making it as Commissioner."

"Ohh, you didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"It's fine, really."

"I wonder what it could be," Light excitedly, but gently, unties the ribbon and unwraps a thin box. Brimming with curiosity, he lifts the lid to find neatly coiled chocolates decorated with sugar cherry blossoms inside. He looks up at Sakura with wonder in his eyes, "Did you...?"

She nods proudly. "I forewarn you though, Naruto always hated my cooking."

"I'm sure I'll love them; thank you very much," He smiles brightly. Sakura's expression saddens, and, in response, so does Light's. "You miss him a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, but it makes it easier, knowing he's in a better place."

Light nods, "I just hope I can live up to his legacy."

Sakura takes a seat, "He never did tell you..." She crosses her legs. Light gulps, watching her soft skin lightly brush against itself, and the action forcing the skirt of her dress to ride up. Catching himself, he immediately returns to make eye-contact. She continues, "After Naruto finally gave up his pointless goal of retrieving Sasuke, and you two met, he told me that you were a better version of Sasuke. I was skeptical of course, but he was right, you two are alike in some ways. But at the same time, you are also like Naruto, with a huge sense of justice. Because of this, he instantaneously became connected with you. He acknowledged your enthusiasm for justice and formed your thinking to be somewhat like his—not so harsh—so you could be his successor."

Light is rendered speechless. This whole time, Naruto was training him? Was everything Naruto told him a plot to make him ideal? How didn't he catch onto this before? He must've been blind to it, seen as how he and Naruto were the best of friends.

Light keeps quiet, the feeling of a blade stabbing his chest dragging him into silence. All this time, Naruto had an ulterior motive, he thought to himself. He was just a specimen Naruto needed to perfect. How could someone as genuinely good-natured as Naruto be so manipulative? Was he the only one? Light looked up from his hands; did he manipulate Sakura's feelings? She was in love with Sasuke at one time, feelings like that don't disappear at the flip of a switch. "He must've..." Light whispers.

"What?"

"Ohh, nothing."

"Well anyway, Naruto knew you'd make for a great leader, that's why idolized you."

Light's thoughts pause, "Idolized?"

"Yeah, he always said you had that cool-mindedness that he just didn't: another reason it was so easy for you two to be friends."

The pain in Light's chest fades and instead fills with shame. How could he doubt Naruto's motives like that?

Sakura rises to a stance, saying that it's about time she left. Light rushes out of his seat, "U-ugh, wait a minute. Won't you share these with me?"

"They're for you. Besides, I'm late. I was supposed to meet Naruto's parents for breakfast."

"Ohh, well, don't let me keep you," Light can't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again," she grabs her handheld purse before exiting. "Let me know how the chocolate is, it's a new recipe." Light nods with a smile, bursting with angst as now he has a reason to call her.

As she leaves, he takes a chocolate, first stripping it of the blossom. Heat rushes to Light's face as his mouth fills with sugary goodness. Overflowing with bliss at the taste of a creation of Sakura's—something she's touched—Light tosses the chocolate in his mouth. Suddenly his taste buds go haywire at the foul sensation of the gunky slop coating his tongue. Tears well in his eyes as he holds back the urge to vomit. With a successful—yet painful—swallow, Light smiles, wiping his eyes. He takes a deep breath and grabs for another chocolate.

"After going out of her way to make these for me, they can't go to waste."

Walking up to the window, Light watches Sakura bustle through the crowd of people and nimbly enter her limousine. He eats the chocolate with resurfacing tears, "It's not as bad with the flower." A tinge of sorrow eats at Light as he watches the limousine depart. Taking another brave swallow, Light returns to his desk at a calm pace. The treat makes his stomach quake, but it does not shy away his smile.

Before Light is able to reach his desk, his boss walks in. Jiraiya stops in his tracks, turning his serious expression to sympathetic, "Woah, are you alright? You look like you've been hit by a ton of bricks."

Light waves it off, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Did you need something?"

Jiraiya holds up a newspaper, "It looks like they're not giving you any time to get settled in." He slaps the paper on the surface of Light's desk and in doing so, catches sight of Light's gift. "Ohh, can I have one?"

"If you're brave enough."

He connects the dots and retreats his hand while Light reads of what he speaks. On the front page, the article reads "Arbitrary Experimentation: What the Government is Really Up To." Light looks at Jiraiya, "What's this about?"

"An officer has been suspected of conducting human experimentation to find the 'ultimate answer.' An officer in your jurisdiction. Now I know that you just got here, but that doesn't change the facts. Do you know how this makes us look? Not to mention people might cause peril out of fear. We've worked so hard to get this far, but if people believe we were a part of this, it all goes away."

"Yes, I understand. Who is the suspect?"

"He calls himself 'Lord,' but his name is Orochimaru. I'm ashamed to admit we once acquainted fairly well in the past."

"Do you believe he's capable?"

"That man? Anything."

"In that case, I want the finest on this. If it's true, then he'll suffer the consequences of the new world justly. As for me, I'll inform the press of our exclusion in this matter."

"I'll allow it, but choose your words carefully. One slip up and that "peaceful exchange in information" turns into an all-out riot."

Light nods firmly, "I am aware."

Jiraiya exits as Light calls for a press meeting for the near future. Gulping down another chocolate, Ryuk appears. "You're so boring nowadays. What happened to your goal of being God and all that noise?"

Light checks to affirm his door is closed, "There's no need for further bloodshed yet."

"Oh? But chakura-users, your sworn enemy, still roam the streets. The convoys you send out every night find groups with every outing."

"Exactly, I have the power to send thousands of officers to do my bidding. There is no need for the Death Note."

"Maybe you think that way now, but what about those you know are chakura-users and choose not to turn them in to the authorities? How about that one, that Kakashi Hatake? What officer would follow the order to shoot him down?"

"The loyal ones. You know our laws now, and look how it is. Crime is at the bare minimum."

"Fine, but your precious officers won't go past the boundary—"

"That's enough! I have work to attend to. Go yap off someone else's ear."

"Tsk," Ryuk floats above Light, laying nonchalantly with crossed legs while cradling his head in the famous Shikamaru pose. He munches on an apple, some juice plopping directly on Light's speech. Light sits back, tapping his index on the desk.

"Could you move," He asks as politely as possible.

"I could," Ryuk answers, "But I'm not going to."

"You're impossible," Light growls, grabbing his speech and moving to the other end of the room.

"C'mon Light. You used to be my favorite TV show!"

Light ignores him. With a scowl, Ryuk disappears. Light sighs happily, but soon struggles to concentrate. He glances up at his desk, replaying Ryuk's words in his head. Shaking off the notion, he tries to return to his work. He then finds himself staring at his desk, thinking of that one particular notebook being locked away, the notebook Light never went anywhere without. The memory of Kakashi revealing his Lightning Blade flashes through his mind, and now it is all Light can think about.

He's pretty old, so no one would suspect a heart attack from him, right? Though that estimate is invalid as young-bloods have fatal heart attacks as well. Still, it can be easily covered. The stress of being an officer of the new laws was too much for him; his heart had to give out sooner or later.

Light steps up from his chair and slowly merges towards his desk. "It's not as though they'd suspect me. What correlation does the commissioner have with a simpleton like Kakashi?" He assures himself once more that it is much more difficult to pinpoint Kira's position in current times. For all the people know, he could've died in the war.

Striding to his desk, Light sits comfortably in his chair and unlocks that specific drawer. With hesitation, he pulls out the Death Note, gently laying it on the surface of his desk. Light shakes his hands, feeling out of his element. Opening the notebook, he scrolls through the countless names belonging to victims of his murderous intent. At last, he reaches a fresh page and yanks a black pen from his breast pocket. He clicks it and hovers over the sheet. Why—if there were to be no consequences—did he feel as though something negative was about to take place?

Ignoring his conscience, Light scribbles down Kakashi's name. Just as he finishes, he hears commotion just outside of his office. In the next second, Kakashi bursts through the door, fury boiling in his glare. Hinata races after him, explaining that she couldn't stop him. Light rises to his feet, befuddled. Kakashi clutches Light's collar in his fists, his eyes rimmed with anger. Light's eyes widen, curious to Kakashi's sudden bravery in touching him. "You son of a—" Kakashi stops mid-sentence, struggling with his words. His grip loosens on Light's collar as he reaches for his heart. Falling back, he yelps in pain. Light catches him before he can hit the ground, unable to hold back the evil smirk begging to be on display.

Hinata sprints out of the room to call for help, and in that moment, Light releases a small chuckle. Kakashi's eyes fade to death. Light calls out his name once, then checks his heart. Numerous people hustle into the office, watching the scene. With no beating, he buries his face in Kakashi's chest, laughing so hard it is easily mistaken with grief.

Light became intoxicated with the rush of power, the power that is control of another's life. That drug he tucked away eons ago had fed its way back into his stream, and now clings tighter than ever before. Taking a deep breath, he thinks of who he will end next, the thought making him lick his lips.

The paramedics rush in as Light squeezes out a couple of tears for the audience, stepping back to allow the professionals' passage. The group huddled near the door ooh and awe at the terrible tragedy of Kakashi's death and gives their condolences to Light, only now realizing how close they truly were. Light smiles and gives thanks, and assures the grievers he's in a better place.

 _How pathetically naive. In a better place, feh. If I am God than this is your heaven, so, I am merely passing judgement to those deserving-those who snuck into my realm of wonders._

Light remains calm even after Ryuk's presence becomes known, the sight making him tense up only slightly. Light waves at the paramedics who wheel Kakashi to the morgue. Closing the door, Light makes a small dance with accompanying fist pump, "Phew, what a rush!" With a skip in his step, he returns to his desk only for his gut to drop. He accidently left the Death Note in plain view of the audience while performing his act of genuine grievance.

"You're a little rusty, eh?"

Light shakes off Ryuk's teasing, more concerned if anyone caught a glimpse of his treasure. Revealing his inner thoughts, Light stages a one-sided conversation, "Hey, you remember when Kakashi keeled over? Yeah, there was a notebook on commissioner Yagami's desk, and, well, I didn't want to say anything, but Kakashi's name was written in it. It's as if Mr. Yagami knew Kakashi was going to die. Or better yet, maybe he caused it and it was a checklist! Ohh god I can just hear it!" Light clutches tightly to his head while wailing uncontrollably.

Ryuk watches in silence, concerned at Light's newly-acquired demonstration of emotion. Droplets of sweat drip from Light's nose due to his frazzled nerves. Brushing off his worry, Light regains his formal composure, standing straight and proper, clicking his heels and wiping his hair to the side. Tucking the Death Note away in his briefcase, he proceeds to leave. He opens the door to find L talking with Hinata. L's arms are folded over each other as he leans on the edge of her desk, hovering next to her computer screen. A smile growing deviously on his face, L quietly converses with her, making her giggle with a red face. With a frown, Light closes his door with a loud thud, catching their immediate attention. Light storms away, a look of irritation plainly noticeable on his face. L makes a phone symbol with his hand and holds it to his face while grinning at Hinata, tossing her a piece of paper. He quickly scurries off to catch up with Light, matching his pace when at his side. "Where are you going," L asks innocently. Light replies with stern silence. "What? Don't tell me you're jealous."

Light impatiently and repeatedly taps the elevator button directing downward, "I must speak with the Mayor on current events."

The elevator doors shoot open and L rushes in after Light, facing him, "I just caught wind of Kakashi, I'm sorry."

"Not so sorry as to skip flirting with my secretary. Besides, it is as fate foretold."

"Umm, yeah, but he was your teacher as well as Naruto's, for many years!"

 _I could never live up to his standards anyway_ , Light thought. "L, I'm in a bit of a hurry, could you wrap this up?"

L shoves the lobby button. The doors close and the two men bob up slightly at the cube's jolting movements. Light sighs, once hoping he could've used the elevator as an escape.

"What did you do," L stares into Light with unwavering severity. Exhaling slightly, Light relaxes, keeping a firm grip on the briefcase. "Are you still active?" Light answers with a mere blink, his absence of emotion still unwavering. "Dammit! I knew this would happen. I should've turned you in when I had the chance."

"But isn't it great that you didn't? Naruto may have relished in the glory, but we both know who really ended the war."

L bites his lip, frustrated at his defeat in terms of argument. He looks down at the floor, ashamed of himself. I made the worst mistake in letting him go, he thought. He made a vow to forgive and forget, even if that meant stripping himself of his title as a warrior of justice. After all, if it weren't for Light, the human race would be extinct.

The elevator nears the lobby. "Look at the Brightside," Lights smirks deviously, "there's a lot less crime and bloodshed. Those heathens are nearly wiped into extinction."

"Slaughtering a species? I see no brightness in that."

The elevator doors open. As Light steps out, he remarks, "Your way of thinking is so twisted."

L stays in place, allowing others to flood in. He watches Light leave, the evil man departing with a friendly goodbye to the Lobbyists and Door Greeter. L's black orbs watch the victor in the battle of justice. Slouching his shoulders, L accepts crippling defeat in his most imperative case.

**XXX**

"I forbid it!"

Temari slams her hands on the table, eyes rimmed red. "And I don't want to hear another word about it!"

Light looks up at her innocently, "But, why?"

"If you go up there, it'll only fuel conspirists' fire. You are to remain neutral on the subject, is that clear? Let it run it's course. One criminal can't bring down our reformed government by simply doing what criminals do. After the trial, life will return to normal, you'll see."

Light stays quiet for a long while, considering what she says. After all, without the press conference, Light's schedule will open up some, perhaps enough to inject a personal outing. Light brings his fist to his chin, balancing the pros and cons. He sighs, "I won't be responsible for the repercussions. Otherwise, I see no other way but to get involved."

"Fine, fine, I'll take full responsibility."

Light continues to frown, hesitating before rising from his seat. He latches onto the briefcase and exits Temari's office. Taking a deep breath after closing the door, Light walks down the dark hallway absent of life. He mutters to himself, completely devoid in awareness.

Temari leans on her desk, arms crossed, looking out the window. Sun beams shine brightly through the partings of the clouds, demonstrating an end to the rainy day. The sky, a lightest blue, carries with it only birds, as the sounds of air planes and jet engines are nonexistent.

She blinks slowly, "Gaara…"

At the end of the hall, Light rests on his hands and knees, gasping violently for desired air. His starving lungs burn like fire with his struggling. Purification beads along his forehead. A string of saliva drips from his chapped lips. The suitcase lies dead next to him, robbed of its belongings. The Death Note lays open before Light, pen off to the side. The perpetrator hoping to retain valuables from Light collapses to his knees, falling face-first into the laminate tile, utterly lifeless. A light hanging above the scene flickers. Light, breathing heavily, takes a gander at the robust man, his eyes beaming red due to an instantaneous deal made with a certain Shinigami.


	3. Doorway to Bliss

Chapter III

Light collects his belongings and races to his car, thrusting the key into the ignition. Catching his breath and dripping with sweat, he speeds off to his house. Parking in the driveway, he gulps down his anxiety, hitting his head against the steering wheel. "Dammit! What have I done?" He loses the strength in his arms, letting them fall to his sides.

If he continues to indulge, he will surely lose himself once more.

Letting out a sob, Light rests his head on the horn. The piercing sound soon becomes too much for him. He jerks his head up and grabs the suitcase, double-checking for his priceless gift. Filing through papers he suddenly realizes something is missing. His pen. Leaning back in his chair with a huff, Light curses himself. "Now there's evidence I was there at the scene…Ohh well, it's not as if they can blame me for heart failure." Dragging the box with him, he climbs out of his car and into his average-looking home.

He tosses the keys on the end table placed next to the door. Stepping down into the living room, he flops on the couch. "I don't know why I came here. I'm just going to have to go all the way back to the office." Light's stomach churns, aggravated by his choice of foods. He rests his hand on his abdomen. _Now that I possess the Shinigami eyes, it'll be significantly easier to attain my goal. I just wish I had double the amount of time I have now._ Light rises to his feet, his chest building with pressure _. My reign will not be long, but it shall be remembered for centuries to come!_

Suddenly, with his stance, Light's mouth becomes rather watery with a fuzzy feeling in his throat. Running to the nearby restroom, he relieves himself of Sakura's treat. He slams his fist on the lid of the percaline bucket, aghast at his body for rejecting something so sweetly made by such a beautiful woman. Between hurls, he tries to speak to himself, "Damn it all…I forgot…to take off my shoes!"

Several hours later, his cell phone rings. The bathroom fills with an annoying techno ringtone. Resting next to the toilet, Light is sweaty and exhausted—but has enough strength to answer the phone, not even checking who it is that's trying to contact him. Answering the call, Sakura greets him. Light's eyes bulge to his stupidity. He _would_ answer the phone to Sakura at one of the worst moments of his life. He weakly hello's her. She asks what's wrong, but as she does, Light builds up with another go at the toilet. Sakura states that she'll be over in a flash and ends the call. A tear forms in Light's eye. _You fool! Now instead of hearing you, she'll be_ _ **seeing**_ _you!_ After he completes his quest, Light's mouth and throat stick to the dry walls of itself. Forcing himself up, he leans over the counter and gulps tap water from the fosset. Taking a deep breath, he has the sudden urge to return to his porcelain friend. _God damn it, stop before she gets here!_

**XXX**

L gets to the Mayor's office, "Hello, I am—"

"I'm very well aware of who you are, L," Temari snaps, "Just tell me what the hell is going on here? Why can't I leave my office?"

"Well actually, I'm here to tell you that it's safe for you to exit now. There was a problem in the hall straight down from here, but the issue has been cleared up."

"What happened?"

"Well, it seems that an older fellow had a heart attack after leaving the lobby. It's a surprise no one noticed him there until recently."

"People are incompetent," Temari brings her hands to her hips with the shake of her head.

"Speaking of which, are you going to assemble my team or not," L counters.

She throws daggers at him, "Someone with your specific skillset requires intricate collaboration and corroboration. We're doing the best we can for right now."

"Yeah, and while you take your time, I'm on the sidelines dealing with matters of people being dead when I get there. I am required to prevent death, not find it."

"Right now, you are required to do as you are told. Do I make myself clear?"

L sighs loudly, "Crystal," and turns to walk away. Slamming the door shut, he walks down the hall where the body once rested. Analyzing the minute blood spatter where the man's forehead met the ground, L catches sight of a reflective object. Slipping on his gloves, he picks it up.

"Light's pen?"

Two officers stride down the hall, walking to L's back. He secretly tucks it in his coat's breast pocket. Sweat trickles down L's neck as they draw near. He rises as they stop just next to him, greeting him appreciatively. He replies with a nod, then abruptly leaves. Behind him, he can hear the officers agreeing to how cool it was to meet an elite. Shoving his hands in his pockets, a small smirk creeps on his face.

Pushing the glass entrance doors open, a rush of the chilling air spills over L. Clouds form in the vicinity of his mouth. A single street light shines brightly over him. L looks up into the dark sky, watching the orange and purple fade to black. Lowering his gaze, the golden beryl sun shining dimly over the city lowers into the horizon. L grabs at the pen in his pocket. _We may have ended the battle, but the war isn't over._

**XXX**

Sakura rushes over to Light, resting on her knees with a firm grasp on his back. Light still hangs over the rim of the toilet bowl, sickness stringing from his lips. In a frail voice, he talks sternly to her, "I can't believe you're seeing me like this." He hiccups, "How embarrassing." A hint of crimson paints Light's cheeks.

She smiles at him, "With years of medical training, this is nothing." She rubs her hand softly on his lower back, gently infusing an even flow of healing ninjutsu in order to relieve Light of his agony. He moans slightly as his queasy stomach settles. "Do you know what caused this?"

Light hesitates, "No idea. It must've been some fast food I ate a day or so ago."

Her eyebrows furrow in frustration, "It sounds like food poisoning." Her expression softens, "And you don't have to be polite at my expense. I know it has to be my gift to you. I don't know why I insist on cooking."

"Maybe you're into torture," Light teases. She whops him on the shoulder in response. He winces, rubbing his shoulder. "Well, I feel much better now. Of course, it waits to finish until after you arrive."

Sakura keeps her hand placed on his back, continuously healing in a stealthy manner. Light takes tissue to clean his face of his unsightly bodily fluids. As he does so, he notices Sakura watching him. She was merely phasing out, watching unintentionally, but he blushes violently nonetheless. He curses at himself countless times over, wishing to conceal his bashful demeanor. Sakura blinks, noticing Light's behavior, and smiles, thinking he's so embarrassed it's pushed him off the edge. Flushing the bowl of his extremities, Light rises to a firm stance. Sakura is surprised as she had not yet completed her medical assistance. He holds a new tissue to cover his palm and offers her his hand. She giggles to the motion, and takes it. Light hastily washes his hands and face as Sakura steps out into the hall. He focuses on the pain in his heart, knowing that he would die rather soon and thus not be able to share a full life with Sakura-were he to obtain her affections. He glances at her, seeing her name stretched out randomly above her head with an enigmatic death date. He finds relief in not being able to acknowledge that day.

"Did you want anything to drink? Perhaps some tea? I have Chai."

"No thank you, it seems to be getting pretty late and—"

"Which is exactly why you could use the caffeine. The last thing you need is to sleep at the wheel," He steps out, standing tall, holding his arm out at an angle. She wraps her hand around it, and Light places his free hand over hers so he is able to lead her to the kitchen in an elegant manner. It brings a smile to her lips as they stride over. The thump of Light's heels on the hardwood floors gives him an air of authority and dominance. She looks at him from the corner of her eye, blushing slightly, but quickly shakes her head to rid the embarrassing thoughts traipsing through her mind.

Releasing his hold on her, he twists to face her and gently kisses her hand. Sakura's eyes widen, the shock stamping red all over her face. As his lips part from her flesh, he looks up at her briefly, able to conceive her reaction. Walking to the counter, Light initiates the preparation of two cups of Chai.

"I bet you're so flashy with all the ladies," Sakura folds her arms, trying to hide the flatter written at every angle of her slender frame. Light looks at her over his shoulder with a smile, then returns to the preparation.

"Now what makes you say that?"

"Well, for instance, every girl swoons at the sight of you. Even Naruto couldn't help flattering himself with his fame every once in a while. I mean, with this kind of treatment you could have any one of them."

Light quietly sighs, still smiling only with the happiness rendering dead. He knows he could have any woman with his looks, ambition, success, and aggressive nature, but none of them are the one he wants. Heating the water to a boil, Light slopes on the counter, crossing his legs while resting his palms on the tiled surface.

"Well," He argues, a twinkle in his eye and provocative grin on his lips, "Couldn't it be because I'm so familiar with you, that you receive special treatment?"

Sakura's jaw drops, but immediately closes as she will not lose her dominance in an argument. Shifting her hands to her hips and puffing up her chest in attempt to intimidate, her eyes narrow with an unfading smile. "So, what exactly are you saying?"

Light pushes himself forward, resting a hand on the island counter in the center of the kitchen. His expression suddenly turns serious. "What do you think I'm saying?"

Sakura takes immediate notice, flinching only slightly, but remaining strong in her stance. Her enlarged chest only draws attention. Light bites his lip with a silent groan, further scanning her nimble figure. His eyes rest at her naked legs, imagining the touch of her inner thigh against his cheek.

With another brave step forward, Light closes the gap between them, allowing only a breath to be interjected. His suit brushes against the fabric of her dress. Sakura loses her stance, bringing her hand to her chest-as Hinata has with every scene she's in. Light towers over her until he bends his neck to the point where their foreheads nearly touch. Sakura's chest clenches tightly, her heart in her throat. Heat rushes to her cheeks as well as Light's. His eyes relax, half-closed, full of determination and angst. Sakura remains in place, unshifting, holding her breath. Her heart beats loudly in her ears as she watches lights soft lips merge closer, inch by inch.

Then the alarm sounds off to alert Light that the water is properly heated. He halts in his movements, watching Sakura. He smirks at fate's cynicism and pulls away, the strands from his bangs brushing along Sakura's face. For some reason, she took special delight in that slight bit of contact. Watching him fix the drinks, she ponders his actions. Was he just teasing? What were his true intentions? And why didn't she pull away before he got too close?

Light spins around with a cup in each hand, a bright smile on his face. He hands her one, "Careful, it's hot." She answers with a shy "Mmhm" as he sets his on the island counter, pouring liquor in from a flask. She gives a perplexed look. He shrugs his shoulders, "Just a little something to make it stronger." She pauses, then holds out her cup. He looks surprised at first, but resides into admiration to her gallantry. "You're driving, remember?"

"I can call a cab…or Ino."

Light grows with concern, "You've never been too keen on drinking alcohol before."

She sighs loudly with the rolling of her eyes, dipping the pouch into the steaming water. She stares into her reflection, the pigment forever-changing. Light observes for a moment, then pours some into her a drink—a fraction of what he added to his. She returns his gaze. "Just a little, to take the edge off." She smiles, taking a sip, the water burning her tongue-but nothing compared to the intensity of Light's drink. He blushes at her reaction, noticing her cute features and mannerisms. He's always watched her so intricately, but never before has he wanted her so much, to the point of blurting out the words "don't go home tonight." But he is more respectable as to serve her with as much decency he is willing to give—which is not as much as normal, at this point.

Light blows on his, the tea fully converting the water. Tossing out the tea bag, he wafts the scent into his nostrils, taking a breath of satisfaction. Sakura catches herself before copying his movements, shocked at herself. Silence fills the air as they wait for their drinks to cool. When minimal steam lifts from Light's drink, he sips it, testing the temperature. Once the result concludes positive, he gulps down the cup, somewhat harshly placing it on the countertop. Sakura takes ladylike sips, watching in amazement and surprise. Tracing the rim of the cup with his thumb, light looks over at Sakura, taking special notice to her strong collarbone and small neck. The thought of digging his teeth into those items controls his judgement.

Light rushes up and shoves a kiss onto Sakura's lips. He tastes of cinnamon and alcohol. She instantly melts into his kiss, setting the cup of tea on the counter and draping her arms over his shoulders. Light slides his arms around her thin waist, holding her tightly to him. She begins to grab at his hair, flaring his sexual desire. He runs one hand down the curvature of her hip to the end of her dress, clutching a handful of the fabric and slowly riding it up. Sakura presses her hips to his. Light then wraps his hand around the back of her leg just below her butt and sets her on the counter. Worming between her legs, he works the dress up off the bottom half of her body, running his hands along her naked back. She moans his name desperately and he—

"Well, I suppose it's time I left." Sakura sets the cup on the counter, snapping Light back into reality. He struggles to collect his thoughts, shaken after visualizing Sakura in the most disgraceful way. A cold sweat starts on his back, creating a feeling of uneasiness.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I think I have enough caffeine in my system now," She smiles.

"But what about that bit of alcohol? I'm not letting you drive."

She chuckles to his statement, "What're you, my father? I'll call Ino since you're so worried. She should be done with her shift at the restaurant by now."

"You don't have to bother her. What about your driver?"

"He's on vacation, he _does_ have a life."

"Well, how about you stay for another hour or two? Just so the alcohol wears off enough to not impair your driving."

She looks at Light suspiciously, "And bother you more than I already have? I don't think so."

"It's no bother, really. I actually enjoy the company," Light gives an awkward smile.

She rolls her eyes happily, beaming. "Well, alright, if you insist. What can we do to pass the time?"

"My plan for tonight was to watch a scary movie. So, did you want to do that?" She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. Light smiles heartedly, leading her to the entertainment room connected to the kitchen. She rests on the comfy couch as he prepares the movie and leaves to dress down into his comfortable wear—with permission. With loose, checkerboard pajama bottoms and a baggy jacket that lays unzipped to expose the physique beneath, Light is fully prepared for the movie. He hands Sakura the largest shirt he owns, as well as the smallest pants—that being a pair of boxers—so she may also get comfortable. She rapidly dresses down just past the doorway, out of sight of Light—not without the lack of trying on his part. He turns off the lights and sits on the right end of the couch, leaning an elbow on the armrest. She enters the room, sitting on the left end of the couch.

The movie initiates.

Light brims with eagerness as it is black in the room, with the exception of the deep blue illuminating from the television screen. Resting his cheek on his fist, Light positions himself in such a way that he may watch Sakura as the movie progresses. She cringes and yelps—at which he laughs at—and eventually curls into herself. In every instance that she'd look over at Light, he'd immediately face the flickering screen. As she returns her gaze, he faces back to watch her further. This happens several times before they reach a significantly gory part of the movie and she crawls over to Light's side of the couch, clinging onto his jacket for comfort. He scoops her up with his arms, resting her on his side so she may lay on his exposed chest. He makes sure not to lay a hand on her, instead curling his left arm behind his head. She holds onto his jacket, at some points covering her mouth to the ghastly events in the movie. With bravery pumping through his blood—and pain rathing in his left shoulder—Light gradually places his left arm across Sakura's shoulder blades so his fingers may wrap around the curve her shoulder. She makes no indication of discomfort. With the weight in his chest fading and a smile on his face, Light begins to actually watch the movie.

In the midst of the film, Sakura yawns, encasing Light in her arms as her eyes slowly close. Red paints Light's cheeks, his heart pounding speedily in his chest. He thanks himself for turning off the lights to veil this higher-ranked embarrassment. His attention returns to Sakura. Her breathing slows as her arm falls to dangle on the side of the couch. Light lifts it with a kiss, placing it back in its original position, snaking his other arm around her so it may not fall once more. They remain like this until the movie is over. Sakura has fallen into a soft snore. The credits end and the main menu pops up. With the same tune running on a broken record, Light decides it is time for uninterrupted rest. Cursing himself for ruining this tranquil situation, he manages to move Sakura enough so that he may stand. When he takes out the movie "Disney's Beauty and the Beast," he steps quietly back to the couch. Working his hands underneath the woman's meager frame, he lifts her bridal-style, carrying her with ease to his bedroom.

Reaching the neatly-made bed, he softly snuggles her into the mattress, pulling up the covers to blanket her. She makes a noise of displeasure and throws her arms around Light, holding him close. Instead of struggling, Light stays in the bent-over position, resting his ear on her chest. The rhythm is slow and soothing, comforting to the point of drowsiness. If he remains here for too long, Light himself will collapse into unconsciousness. Reluctantly removing her arms and placing them at her sides, Light banishes strands of hair convoluting her beauty. Her pale, soft skin is too tempting to not brush gingerly with the fingers. Her snoring is no longer comprehensible, but that did not sway Light into suspicion. He watches the lovely maiden sleep soundly in his bed with a gleaming smile. "Beautiful," He whispers to himself. He makes a final attempt to rid the strands of hair, and as he does, Sakura murmurs "Naruto."

How one word—the name of his best friend—can crumble an unforgettable experience into a regrettable one is more crippling than losing God-like powers. Light's heart tears into millions of pieces. Holding back beckoning tears with the biting of his tongue, Light scurries to the entrance of the room, turning off the light and silently shutting the door. Sakura slits her eyes open, regaining consciousness. He rests his back against the upstanding plank of wood, taking several deep breaths, his eyes filling with sorrow. "But of course," He tells himself, "How could I let myself forget she's still grieving?" He shakes his head to his insolence. Though he tricked himself down this path, it hurts no less. He brings his hand to his eyes, pressing on them in hopes of halting the tears, but his efforts are futile. Light puts on a strong aura of confidence, but he is powerless to his one and only weakness.

Sakura's hand rests on the door, her head sulking low. "I'm sorry, Light," She mumbles, wishing to open the hinged wood, his heartbreaking sobs being too difficult to bear. Her jade eyes grow misty with every passing moment of perception. Light gathers himself with a deep breath, sighing roughly. He wipes his eyes with his sleeve, zipping up his jacket harshly and returning to the entertainment room, no longer able to even consider sleep.

Sakura turns the knob, hearing his disappearing footsteps. Peering out, she painfully watches his fading figure. She wonders how long it will take to heal, knowing Naruto wouldn't want her to dwell on the past. Light's eyes are rimmed with red circles and strewn with bloodshot weaves as he watches the screen-without processing any information. Sakura stands before the entrance, still in the darkness to render unseen. Light glances through the doorway with the feeling he's being watched, and the worry is confirmed by the sight his advanced eyes reveal, but he chooses to disregard the figure and shifts to his side. Sakura leaves for the kitchen and grabs a glass of water, a tear streaming down the side of her face to the sight of Light's dismay.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Sakura jumps to the familiar voice, facing the entry way of the kitchen. She sees a dark figure lingering in the shadows. Relaxing her guard, she nods, quickly wiping away the trail of sadness on her cheek. The figure steps out into the topaz moonlight, scratching his cheek. "I'm just, uhh, watching cartoons, if you wanted to join." He tries his best not to avoid eye-contact, but the decency proves too taxing in the current moment. Sakura shyly agrees to his invitation, holding the glass close to her torso.

She sits crisscross while Light slouches, resting on his fist. She takes another sip of water and places it on the coffee table at their feet. Glancing at Light, she scooches over next to him, her leg lined against his. The feeling gives Light's heart a little thrill, but soon aches heavily. She leans on him slightly. He scratches his head, facing her. Looking her dead in the eyes, he says, "You don't have to treat me this way out of obligation."

"I'm not," she states assertively, forcing her arms around his waist to lie comfortably. He opens his arms until she gets situated, then closes them around her, smirking halfheartedly, depression clinging to him. Even if Sakura believes what she feels for Light in the conscious, the true feelings are in the subconscious, and the subconscious is telling Light that she's not ready yet. Instead of focusing on that fact, Light holds Sakura tightly, motivated to wait for her until she is.


	4. Disastrous Upbringings

Chapter IV

The sun peers over the mountains, fading the deep blue and purple sky into a light blue with rust like qualities nearest to the ground. White puffy clouds linger over the walled-off city of Konoha.

Light's eyes slit open, dilated and heavy. With a yawn, he stretches his arms out, only to be reminded of Sakura's stay. She lies comfortably on his chest. The television screen flickers continuously with obnoxious noise of children's shows. Switching it off, Light kisses the top of Sakura's head, wiggling her off in attempts to prepare for work. Subsequent to a heated shower, he stands before a mirror—a white cloud of suds on his teeth—and Sakura steps into the doorway, rubbing her eyes. Light nearly chokes on his toothbrush, spitting out the paste. "You always show up at the worst of times." She tilts her head, only half awake. He surrenders the bathroom to her and sorts through his closet for proper attire. Shifting his weight back, he yanks out his favorite suit—black and well-fitted, slender on the waist and legs, giving Light the ultimate appearance of authority. Throwing it on the bed, he unzips his jacket. Sakura nearly walks in, catching a half-second glance of his naked torso. Blushing violently, she rushes back to the entertainment room, covering her mouth.

Fully dressed and groomed, Light attaches the cufflinks, stepping into the entertainment room. Sakura jerks her head up to the realization of his presence, basking in his dominating glow. He smirks at her admiration, "I don't want you to think that just because I'm heading out for work you have to leave. Stay as long as you like and help yourself to the fridge. Also," Light takes something from his pocket, "If you have a sudden urge to come over," he rests the object in her cupped hands, "Here's the key to my house."

Sakura shares glances between the key and Light, nearly refusing to accept it. "I know the distress you are in with Naruto's passing." She lowers her head, ashamed that her grief was so noticeable. "That's why I'm giving this to you, to prevent you from doing anything stupid." She looks back up at him, rising to her feet, bowing in gratitude. The action makes Light jump.

"I can't thank you enough, Light. You are so kind and gentle; you have always been there for Naruto, and now you're here for me. I am forever indebted to you, whatever you ask of me I will try my best to make sure it gets done."

Light bites back his smile with a red face, thinking of several ways she can pay her debt. Stepping forth, he places his hand on her shoulder, making her stand tall. "Right now you just need to mourn, but don't go too heavy on it, you understand?"

She smiles cheerfully, "Of course."

**XXX**

At the obstacle course, L observes his newly-assembled team dodge attacks and evade confrontation as well as resolve it—whether that be in a hostile or recessive manner. Though he watches their acquired abilities, his mind weighs with confliction. Stuffing his hands into his slack pockets, he firmly grasps the pen in his fist. _Should I right my wrong? Killing isn't justice, but Light thinks it is._

"Hey, are you even paying attention?"

The brunette with buns catches L's attention, her hands on her hips. "Ehh?"

"You didn't even notice that I threw that knife three meters to the right, reflecting it off the lead pipe and stabbing the ground just next to your left foot."

L looks down to find the evidence of her statement. He picks it up, "Tenten is it? You will address me properly and with respect. Now complete your exercises." She grunts with her next throw.

 _These children have no manners or respect for authority. It will be difficult to teach them if they choose not to listen. On the contrary, it is the same if I am unwilling to pay attention,_ L thinks to himself, tucking away the thoughts regarding Light.

The boy with red hair stands with his arms crossed, straight-faced at the sly remarks of the boy with red cheeks. L peers down at his clipboard once again, struggling to remember their names. "Umm, Gaara, and Kiba? Why haven't you started your sparring for today?"

Kiba points at Gaara menacingly, "This guy just stands there! He doesn't take my battling seriously. How am I supposed to progress with this shmuck in my way?"

L's shoulders slouch, "Then push him out of the way, whatever gets you guys moving. Geez, it's only five minutes a day, I'm not asking for much."

"If he ever posed more of a challenge, maybe I'd actually have to move." Kiba's eyes flare at Gaara's provocative statement.

"That's it, you two run laps. You can stop when I say so." Gaara nods while Kiba grumbles. Marking on the checklist of objectives, L updates his team's status—the results not being too favorable. With a sigh, he thinks deeply about his students, their lives of today and yesterday. Keeping the knowledge of their ninja-like abilities under wraps is difficult enough, and their lack of progression doesn't give any leeway. However, despite the challenging goal of training them, they are people too. If Light caught wind of their true identities, they would breathe no more. _That_ is not justice.

"If these three were to drop dead before my eyes, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing what—or who, rather—killed them," L mumbles to himself quietly. Grasping the clipboard fiercely, L concludes these worries with a simple solution.

**XXX**

Light studies the pandemic of the plaguing shinobi, searching through records of alleged chakura-user sightings as well as those on record for being suspected. Thus far, they are either dead or the data is inconclusive. What he doesn't realize is the grief-stricken façade he will soon have to put up for a specific, unravelling event.

L bursts through Light's door, ignoring Hinata's pleas to remain at her desk. "I have to talk to you."

Light stands to close the door, assuring Hinata that all is well. Turning around, he sees the seriousness in L's eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be training your new team today?"

"I left them with a list-full of achievements to reach while I'm away. Now tell me where you're keeping the Death Note."

Light gives a perplexed look, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You can't be allowed to dictate who lives and who dies. It's unethical."

Light folds his arms, "Oh, but you are?"

"I have no intention of using it."

"Yes, well, how am I supposed to know that for certain? You expect me to just hand over the ultimate weapon?"

L sighs, "No I didn't, but I was hoping you would." He keeps other plans to himself at the moment.

"Well I'm not," Light makes his way back to his desk, crossing his legs over the surface while reclining in his chair, holding his head in a relaxed fashion, "So you can just go back down to the basement with your paltry team."

On the far end of the room, a miniature television fades back into the news with a breaking story. A man has gained access to the station's programming and stands on a stage normally used to hold press conferences. "I can prove Kira isn't God! If he still lives, he will show us now. I have reveled in the love of the great Lord Jashin, and in turn he's given me immortality! I am Hidan, proud slave of Jashin, and I declare Kira's powers are not as universal as he so deceives."

Light's heart pumps with animosity. _The audacity of that cretin._ L looks over from the corner of his eye, knowing exactly what Light's thinking. It makes him nervous, knowing Light holds such power. Light may even decide to end this man's life simply for testing his power. Erm, or rather Kira's power.

Acting as nothing is out of sorts (and that Hidan has a last name) Light scribbles into the Death Note placed so peculiarly it's not noticeable as anything besides his research on crime. L is surprised at Light's ability to render unaffected by the coax, thus relieved he shan't resort to critical tendencies. With a smile and sigh of relief, L returns his attention to the TV, knowing everything will be alright.

Hidan rips open his shirt, asking—no—daring Kira to perform the ultimate sin. In the next second his chest thrusts out. He curls over, grabbing at his chest with a sound of hoarse delight. L's heart sinks, realizing the truth of the situation. Hidan holds out his hand for his accomplices to keep the film rolling. "Ohh..." He stands straight, holding his head in a crazed state of mind, "That felt _so_ good!"

Light's and L's eyes bulge in unison. The crowd gasps, turning heads and asking questions on the sincerity of the performance. Light removes his feet from the surface of his desk and stands, leaning on the wooden structure in disbelief. L turns to face Light, "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"What're you talking about? I didn't do anything. He's still alive after all."

"Then why do you look so pale?"

Light scowls, a cold sweat trickling down his back. Rolling his hands into fists, he calmly flips his hair, stretching his spine into a tall stature.

Hidan laughs crazily, rushing the crowd. "And now that you know I can't be stopped, no one can save you!" Whipping out a three-bladed scythe out of nowhere, he begins to slaughter the people, carving through them as a personal project in ceramics. The crowd disperses in a panic while the authorities stand their ground, opening fire on him. Countless bullets zip through Hidan's body as he races towards the officers, slicing them down excitedly with wild laughter. Two of his accomplices halt those who wish to take down the satellite and disrupt the program while the last keeps hacking the system. Screams of his victims fill the streets. Zipping over to the window, planting his hands on the glass, Light watches those fortunate enough to escape and flee to the shadows. Most of the gatherers remain within the complex though. Light returns to the screen at the sound of explosions. A blonde man with mouths on his hands planted explosives at all exits, hence the entrapment of the civilians. He flies on a pure white bird large enough to ride, odd enough. Sweeping up his comrades and residing at a safe distance, one steps up to the stage. Hidan continues with his merciless killing spree in the center of the collage.

"Good God," L gasps.

A man with long, luxurious black hair and red body armor fiddles with his hands. He looks to be an older gentleman. Inhaling deeply, the man holds his breath momentarily. Most of the crowd calms to witness his plans. L holds his breath. Light, with his mouth agape, refuses to peel away from the scene, rage boiling within his core. The man pushes out the air in his lungs, forming a gigantic fireball. The flames spread amongst the people as kindling, fueling the irrational blaze. Their screams of agony pierce L's ears. Light's heart stops, trying to convince himself he didn't fail. As the people burn into ash, frail but exceedingly stiff corpses line the plaza. The man has a smirk on his face with folded arms, proud of this display. Crisp flesh rises into the atmosphere as a translucent wave of heat distorts the surroundings a foot above the piles of the deceased. Hidan shuffles through the coarse bodies, shooting to a stance, covered in third-degree burns. "Ohh geez, you think it'll scar?"

Silence befalls the city as the transmission is cancelled. A tear falls from L's eye as he breathes deeply. Light brushes his chest, flattening the fabric of his suit from his erratic motions. He turns off the screen from the hazy static. L glares spitefully at him, wishing him nothing but misery. Suddenly the door opens and a slender young man with a half-burnt face steps in. He smiles kindly, clearly unknowing of the events taken place.

"Hello, I'm Mello. I'd like to steal a few minutes from you." L wipes his face, proceeding to exit. As he does, Mello hands him a card, saying that he'll be in question next. L nods with a final glance at Light, the look being cold and bitter. The door closes and Light relaxes.

"So," Light crosses his arms, "who are you again, 'Mello?'"

"Private detective, I'm investigating the death of Naruto Uzumaki."

The hair on the back of Light's neck spikes, a chill running down his spine. Ire flares in his eyes, "Oh? And what do you want from me?"

"I only wanted to ask you a couple of questions," Mello smiles, oblivious to Light's sinister glare. "About your relationship with him, you were—"

Light shakes his head, "I still don't understand. Why are _you_ investigating his untimely death? Who hired you?"

"Uhh, I can't tell you that. But if you'd just answer my questions you'd be doing me a world of good."

"This is absurd! _I_ should be the one investigating this, not some kid who barely made it out of public school."

Mello frowns, flipping out a notepad and neatly writing a bullet point. "Thank you for your time." He bows, reaching for the exit.

"Hold it right there! What kind of relevance is this to you?"

Mello rolls his shoulders with a sigh, "I only do what I'm paid to." With another slight bow, he exits, closing the door behind him. Light's arms drop to his sides, his fists trembling.

"Bastard," He spits out. In his rage, Light grabs a heavy book placed underneath the Death Note and heaves it at the television, bursting it into pieces. Mello quells this just outside the door, adding to his note. Approaching Hinata with a bright face, he respectfully asks of Light's history, personality, and bond with Naruto, as well as the changes between his life before and after Naruto was declared clinically dead.

Light shakes with everything that's happening. "First an attack, now this? Naruto was my best friend, but now it's not my responsibility to solve his murder?" Landing a punch on his desk, he curses ominously. "The new world is no less cruel than the old." Sting covers Light's eyes as the presence of tears becomes germane, until he suddenly realizes something. He gasps, laughing at himself. Dragging his hand up his face and into his hair, he asks, "Why did it take me so long to realize?" He drags the Death Note over, clicking his new pen ready. "I know that man's real name."

Before he concludes Mello's fate, Light thinks for a moment.

 _Whoever his employer is must suspect me of Naruto's death. In that case, I'll have to convince him or her otherwise._

Light writes ambitiously in his little black book, then places the words "Mihael Keehl" prior to the passage.

With a feeling of accomplishment, Light leans back in his chair, hands laced in his lap. "It's not my best work." He looks up at the ceiling, frowning to recent events. One problem is solved, but it was just radioed-in that the authorities lost the trail on the shinobi scum from the attack. Apparently flying is not at their disposal, what with the thoroughly depleted resources from the war, and not everybody has wings or gigantic pet birds.

Mello retreats from the Commissioner's secretary, receiving only basic information on Light. In the elevator, he makes a call to his client. "Hello, it's me. I've covered most variables but there's a loose end I'd like to tie up before moving on. Are you familiar with Light Yagami? ...Ahh, alright. I'll meet you there." Stashing away the device, Mello waits for the doors to open, something just now changing in him.

At his house, Light is disappointed to see that Sakura has left. She pinned a note on his counter, informing him of the wonderful time she had, but that she over-stood her welcome. _The house has been empty for hours, she must've felt obligated to leave, just as I feared would happen._

With a sigh, he unloads his briefcase in his study, locking the Death Note in a secure drawer in routine. Leaving for the shower, he strips himself of his clothes, knowing full well of events happening far from his home. He stands in the shower, tilting his head as cold water soaks his body. That constant sweat-fest from earlier really called for a second cleansing. What he doesn't hear is the low tone of creaking hinges. An intruder has stepped through his front door, quietly roaming through the house in search of something. First the intruder ruffles through and under furniture, but places everything in the exact position it was in before. Next, after the options children would utilize were exhausted, drawers are the subsequent target. Tiptoeing into the hallway, the water stops. Light steps out to dry off, completely unaware. Now under severe caution, the intruder continues the journey to Light's bedroom, filing through his dresser and closet.

Shaking the water from his hair, Light leaves the bathroom, a towel wrapped around the curvature of his hip. Listening to Light's footsteps approaching, the intruder disappears in a cloud, only to reappear in the living room. Light flips on the lights in the room, witnessing the remains of the intruder's magical act. "Smoke?" He inches over, waving his hand through the fading mist. Gritting his teeth, he reaches for his dresser drawer and pulls it, grabbing for the revolver taped to the inner ceiling. He loads it accordingly. Snapping the chamber into place, he turns off the safety and proceeds to leave his room, holding the gun up at an angle. The intruder continues to scope areas of the house, unalarmed. With Light's heightened eyesight, his surroundings focus significantly clearer than before, and when he reaches the entertainment room, the intruder's frame is unmistakable. Holding out the gun with a strong arm, Light purposely aims for the shoulder, pulling the trigger. An explosion thunders in the air, echoing in the room. It is an exact hit. The intruder yelps with harsh grunts as he falls back onto the hardwood floor. Light flips the switch, gasping but keeping his grip strong. He finds a familiar one, whom he was once acquainted and presumed MIA.

"Sasuke?"

He collects his thoughts as Sasuke grimaces at the pain, impressed with Light's skill. He picks at his sleeve, the fabric peeling off his skin, sticking due to the red substance oozing from his wound. The shot hurts a great deal, with lead leaking into his bloodstream and the burn from the friction making it all the more appealing. Shaking away his shock, Light returns to a strong stance, merging forward, holding the gun to Sasuke's head. "You've trespassed on my property. I have the right to shoot you."

"Tsk, you won't."

"What was that," Light tenses.

Sasuke leans his head back with a look of superiority, "You know of my clan's trademark jutsu, no? My Kekkei Genkai: the Sharingan?" Sasuke watches Light's expression change as his odds of success dwindle in the single digits. "You move too slowly, and I could trap you in a genjutsu, or set you on fire. You name it."

"Hmpf, pretty tough talk for a guy who's bleeding to death."

"What're you talking about?"

Light lowers his gun and shoots Sasuke in both knee caps, then in the gut twice. The motion was too quick and unpredictable that even Sasuke couldn't react. The injured man screams in pain, astonished at Light's bravery. A spatter of blood whips onto Light's flesh, giving him a rush. Raising his aim back at Sasuke's head, he smiles. "Now you'll go to Hell, right where you and your filthy kind belong." Sasuke glares with one eye, the pain being too great for further strength to be exerted.

Just as Light tugs at the trigger, a bright globe power-shoves him to the wall. He slides down to the ground, head throbbing to the sudden jolt. Coughing to catch his breath, Light brings his head up to see a woman with long, dark chocolate hair hoisting him over her shoulder. She faces him, and Light is put-off to his disrespectful assumption that this tall man was a petite woman. He recognizes the structure of his face from the files he scanned through earlier. "Neji Hyuga," he grumbles.

Neji says nothing, only watches in disapproval. Light tries to reach for the gun, but Neji kicks it away. Sasuke coughs weakly, blood seeping between his teeth. "Ack, dammit." Light smirks, proud of the deed being done. Neji's eyebrows twitch in anger, but he does nothing, he simply walks away, Sasuke hanging favorably on his shoulder.

Light rolls over onto his back, starting to laugh ravingly. "You're all dead." His laughter grows. "You're all going to die!" His psychotic mentality matches that of Hidan's. "And I'll be the one to do it," He huffs. "You hear me? You'll all die by my hand, _God's_ hand!"

Slowly leaving the premises, Sasuke droops his head. "I hate that guy."

"We all do," Neji answers coldly.

An hour or so later, Light picks himself off the floor, heading to his room for proper attire. On his way, he feels a set of eyes on him and stops in the midst of his passage. Scanning the area, he can't see nor hear anything, so he brushes off the sensation. He continues onward. Outside, at the back door located on the far side of the living room, a figure stands, watching intently.


	5. The Beauty and Unsightliness of Love

Chapter V

As the stars twinkle in the black, lifeless sky, revolving lights station themselves at Light's residence. The sirens have halted and the officers rush to the front door. Before they can unleash hell on the slate of wood, it creaks open. Immediately the officers stand ready for a bullet storm. Tension rises until Light peeks over. Seeing his company, he opens the door with a concerned look. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

The officers stand down, dropping their arms to their sides while clicking their heels and giving a respectful solute. The porch lights gleam on their black, glass shades stretching across the eyes of their helmet. Light impatiently waits for one to speak up. Just to the right of the rookie whom was so eager to beat his way into the residence, the squad leader clears his throat and projects his voice clearly. "Sir! We received a distress signal alerting us of an attack put upon you. It was just a citizen passing by, since you have no neighbors."

"A citizen…passing by?" Light shakes his head, "Were they apprehended?"

The squad leader sulks slightly, "Uhh, sir?"

Light scowls, "Do the people not know of the laws put in stride? A curfew exists for a reason. Therefore this 'noble citizen' has also committed a crime. My safety means little if a cretin who cannot follow simple rules runs amuck." The officers distribute glances between one another. Light flings his arm in the air, "Go! I demand this scoundrel be brought to justice, at once!"

The officers regain their composure and spout "Yes, sir," in unison. With a final solute, the officers head back to their vehicle. The squad leader hangs at the tail.

"And soldier," Light addresses him, causing the officer to turn back, "leave no survivors."

The officer bows, "As the law states, Commissioner."

Light nods proudly and bids them farewell, returning to his realm of darkness. The door latches, light rests his forehead against it. _They all must perish, no matter the consequence. I can't allow them to ruin the world a second time._

L's eyes pop open to the pounding on his apartment door. He curses, "The one time I can manage to give myself a good night's sleep." Rubbing his eyes, he slumps over to the door, rattling the lock in a seemingly drunk manner. With a yawn, he reaches for the handle, but it slams open viciously, bashing L into the wall nearby.

"Sensei!"

He rubs his face, "I told you not to call me that. He glares into the pupil-less eyes of the young man. "Who're you?" L stretches his arm out to the melee weapon leaning in the corner.

"Please," The man squeaks, "It's my friend; he's badly injured and desperately needs medical attention." L peers down at the cripple sprawled out on the floor.

"What makes you think _I_ can help? I don't know of any medical tactics."

"You are the shinobi's link between our two worlds, are you not? I know—" L covers his mouth and leads him into the apartment, shuffling the injured out of the way of the door. He releases the man. "I know you have contacts with many, so call the ones that have a history of medical ninjutsu. I'm afraid I don't have any."

L ponders for a moment, then pulls a blanket out from underneath his bed, handing it to the young man. "This is for your friend. I have a good idea who to call. Just try to relax, she will be here shortly."

The young man nods, "I hope so; I don't know how much longer he can last."

L dials the phone and receives an answer, surprisingly.

"Who is this? Do you know how late—?"

"It's me. I've found myself in a position as to where I require your assistance. Will you come to my apartment?"

"What're you trying to pull Ryuzaki? You'd think you would take me to dinner first."

L smirks but quickly shakes it off, "Please, it is at another man's life."

"I'm on my way, but you owe me. If I get caught by the authorities, they won't ask questions."

"I know, please be careful. This man is not the only one who needs you in this world."

L sets the phone down and merges over to his couch where the injured lad has been placed. As he walks closer, something becomes familiar. Yanking the chain of a nearby lamp, Sasuke's identity is revealed. L nearly falls back in shock, "S-Sasuke? But I thought—"

"He was with the rebels? Yeah, he was, but he came back for a _stupid_ reason." The young man glares at Sasuke. L waits for an explanation, and is disappointed when the young man remains silent.

"I had heard rumors that he made it to the rebels' hideout buried deep in the radioactive wasteland, but I truly believed he was dead."

"Hmm," The young man's eyes narrow, "When Sasuke told the world of his true identity and was shunned, attacked, and mutilated, he didn't know where else to turn. He decided to follow the fleeting hopes of sanctuary. Half-dead, he made it, but had to prove his worth greatly. Knowing of his mischievous past, the warriors would not simply trust him willy-nilly."

L nods, "I see, but I had heard there was one with him." The young man remains silent, staring at his dying friend. L assesses him, "You're Neji Hyuga."

He sighs, "I am, but I would rather wish not to speak of myself, I have brought nothing but shame upon my family." L opens his mouth, however Neji cuts him short, "Are you sure this shinobi can handle such a grueling task?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that she can handle it, I just regret that she will never let me forget it."

Neji cracks a smile. "I never thought we'd make it this far. I guess it's about time that we finally meet our end." Sweat trickles down Neji's face.

 _He hides it well, but Neji is severely concerned for Sasuke. Perhaps Light felt something like this? It's doubtful that man can feel anything anymore._ L clears his throat, "If leaving was such an ordeal, why come back? Why risk having it all taken away?"

Neji flicks Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke winces, slitting his eyes open to scowl at him. "I'm not sure if I should tell you, the warriors may ban me for exploiting any details."

"Details?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I trust you. You've put yourself in a lot of danger by merely communicating with us, and, to me, that shows your worth. Our organization caught wind of a superstition of an _ultimate weapon._ " L tenses immensely but Neji is oblivious, lost in thought. "Our leader ordered us to conclude whether or not it happened to be true. Because we're so skilled, we were perfect for the job, and were required to use transformation at all times of course. But, in the midst of everything, this dunderhead heard some people talking about the Commissioner's sudden and eerie death. What were you looking for in that house, Sasuke? What did you expect to find?" Neji's eyebrows furrow. "He wasn't looking for evidence anymore." L tilts his head, unable to connect the dots. Neji sees this, "He was looking for the Commissioner's widow, and genjutsu specialist, Sakura Haruno."

L's eyes widen, "Sakura…? But, she's…" L bites his lip.

"Hmm?" Neji stares into L, analyzing him.

A raspy breath is released, "Y-you know where Sakura is?" Sasuke limply brings his hand to L's shoulder. L fights his urges to speak as Neji watches him. "Tell me where she is."

L shakes his head, "I—" Just then the door swings open. Neji and L shoot up. A silhouette lingers in the doorway, breathing deeply. L swallows down his anxiety. The silhouette steps forth, closing the door behind her. The light befalls her features. L rushes over, "Tsunade, you made it." His relief fades when he sees the blood staining her shirt.

"Don't worry, it's not mine. I ran into a convoy just beyond my building…I had to make sure I saw you again."

L nods, touched, "I understand. Later, you should destroy that evidence, but first let's deal with the matter at hand."

Tsunade makes her way to the wounded. "Sasuke? The bravest of us all, I thought you were dead."

"Apparently so did everyone else," Neji puts a fist on his hip.

She builds her chakura in her palms, reversing the wounds. She twitches, "They aren't _too_ severe, excluding the two in his torso and one in his leg. Whoever did this didn't plan on you living for much longer…and has terrific aim." She fiddles a bit, "He's bleeding heavily. It'll take tremendous work, but there's still a chance he can make it." Tsunade rolls up her sleeves. "Whatever I ask for, you bring. And, this'll be difficult for Ryuzaki especially, but I want it to be silent so I can concentrate. Got it?"

Neji nods. L gives a playful glare, "Sure, also, you don't have to call me Ryuzaki, I'm not under cover."

She ignores him and gets right to work. Several hours that seemed endless pass. It was even necessary that Neji lend Tsunade a significant amount of chakura as she had none left to spare. Sasuke, now not riddled with holes, thanks Tsunade for her efforts and leaves to wash the blood off. As he does, L takes Tsunade to his bed so she may rest. She sits comfortably. "Uh-ahh…I, kinda, don't want blood on my bed. Perhaps now would be appropriate to destroy those." He points to her clothes.

"Of course, I just _had_ to wear my favorite shirt." L pulls out a drawer from underneath his bed and hands her a teal button-up shirt with black jeans.

He then turns his back to her, "Let me know when you're ready."

A moment later she says, "You too bright eyes." Neji pouts slightly while joining L. A scene plays in L's head. He and Tsunade are alone, and when she states she is ready, her voluptuous body sits naked on the very bed in which he sleeps. Slipping into his thoughts, L uncontrollably smiles to himself.

"You're nasty," Neji insults. "At least I have the common courtesy to want to see her real body and not one my mind made up." L blushes involuntarily, wishing to physically harm Neji. "Don't you have a bedroom in this place?"

"Not really. The closet used to be the kitchen, so I sacrificed my bedroom and made that the kitchen, tearing down the walls and frittering away countless amounts of my money."

"Wow, you must've been desperate for a well-done kitchen."

"I suppose." L holds his wrist behind his back, swaying slightly as he waits. Steam from the bathroom descends into the short hallway. Twisting his torso, L stretches too far and catches a glimpse of Tsunade's naked upper half. Sternly standing straight, he refuses to move again, red painting his face.

She finishes and the two are released from a tense and awkward stance. He walks over and stands at her side for several moments, still red and embarrassed, yet in awe over something else.

"Stop hovering over me like that, you're making me nervous."

"Sorry, I just, what you did back there, I didn't know you had such strength. Really, it's admiring to watch you in action." A hint of pink glosses over her cheeks. L scratches his cheek bashfully, "It just goes to show how little I really can do for society. What change can I make when compared to your breathtaking abilities? I'm…jealous of you," He confesses. Tsunade blinks in realization, taken by his words. "Anyway, you should rest." L taps her hand with a smile. He begins to turn and walk, but his senses refuse his departure. Wrapping his fingers around her hand, he lifts it to his quivering lips. His chest tightens with every passing moment. He questions this feeling, wondering why he's experiencing this intense desire for comfort that can be wrought only from Tsunade. A lump forms in his throat as he lowers his hand, turning to walk away—though his thoughts implore otherwise. He takes a step and stops, the tie between their laced fingers still being intertwined. Suddenly he's pulled back and lands halfway over Tsunade. Before he can sputter out a jumble of incoherent words in a fit of anxiety, she cups his face and presses her lips against his. L's eyes bulge in surprise. Not far from the scene, Neji blinks several times at the sight, wondering if he will ever experience the pleasures of romance. Soon after, L melts into her kiss, bringing his hand to her face. They kiss numerous times before regrettably parting. He stares into her eyes, "How many years have we known each other and we only just _now_ get a kiss out of it?"

She chuckles, "Took you long enough." She situates herself, " _Now_ I'll rest."

L nods, his face lit with merry, and walks away with a skip in his step. At a fair distance from her, Neji spits out, "You're so lucky to have such a young girl like you."

L smiles cheerfully, "I didn't even know she felt the same, until now. Ohh, and she's fifty."

Neji freezes, his mouth hanging ajar with a traumatized expression. Snapping out of it enough to turn his head, he looks back at the sleeping beauty. "How?"

L stretches while heading for the bloody garments piled on his couch, "Chakura is a wonderful thing. People are so stupid." Lighting a flame in the miniscule fire pit, L tosses in the blood-riddled fabrics, along with the blanket he lent to Sasuke. He scratches his head, "He bled so much; looks like I'm going to need a new couch."

"Let me," Neji urges, "It's the least I can do for what you've done for us."

L looks around, rubbing the back of his neck, "I suppose, but I didn't do very much."

"Nonsense, we'll go tomorrow morning." L hesitantly agrees, smiling with Neji.

Light jumps out of bed, the echo from the shots given earlier pounding through his head. Breathing heavily, he notices the gun held firmly in his hand. He stares at it, alarmed. Between shaky breaths, he voices his worries, "I didn't do the job."

"What're you talking about?" Ryuk inquires Light, floating directly above him, his sharply-yellow, red-rimmed eyes staring widely at him. Startled at first, Light glares menacingly at him. "The guy had five holes in him, one of which penetrated a main artery in his leg. I know you saw it too."

"Yeah, and as much as I love having others suffer, I'm afraid I have failed in my attempts to kill Sasuke." Ryuk tilts his head. "I don't know what it is, but I just have that feeling."

"Is it your maternal instincts?" Light frowns at him. "You worry too much," Ryuk twirls around and floats with his back to Light, crossing his legs and cradling his head. He pulls out an apple and takes a deep bite. "Just enjoy the fact that you've committed a murder with your own bare hands this time, instead of using the Death Note." Specks of apple fling from his mouth as he speaks, juice drips from his black lips.

"And if I didn't really commit a murder?"

"Then don't miss next time."

Light sits up, setting the gun at his side. He stands and merges over to the window, peeking through the auburn curtains. He squints, "Morning already. It's as if nothing has happened. The plaza is lined with cooked corpses but the morning dawn draws near despite that fact. All those people…"

"I wonder how many of them were shinobi trying to blend." Ryuk takes another bite.

Light's grip on the curtain intensifies as he grits his teeth. His blood rises to a boil at the simple mention of those fiends. "They all deserve to die. Posing as innocent people…it's disgusting."

Ryuk rocks his leg, enjoying the air of Light's fury. "Someone's at the door."

Light snaps out of his daze and checks through the window. Thanks to the flourishing thicket surrounding his strong-standing home, he is unable to make out the individual. With a sigh and a roll of the shoulders, he strides to the door in a proper manner, opening it without hesitation. "Can I…help…?" He falls silent to the sight of Misa standing on his porch.

She drapes her arms around his neck, "Ohh Light, I couldn't stand to be away from you a second longer. I haven't seen you since Commissioner Naruto's funeral. I watched from the sidelines as you spoke to his widow…the entire time." She pouts slightly, "But that's all in the past now. I figured you could use some company after that terrorist attack yesterday."

He drops her arms, "I don't need any company. I appreciate you—w-wait a minute, how did you find out where I live?"

"I know everything about _you_ , Light." She slides her arms around his narrow waist, "I even saw you shooting Sasuke last night." She blushes deeply, "In nothing but a bath towel." Light's stomach drops. She leans in closer, "Your skin was still glistening with water, and your hair—pulled out of your face—dripped with every nimble movement you made. As I watched all I could think about were your smooth lips caressing mine." She props up on her toes, inching towards him.

Light steps back, releasing himself from her hold and touch. Misa' face reads grave disappointment. "You were watching from the window, weren't you?" She nods several times. "I see. Misa, if you continue to obsess over me like this, I will be forced to have you arrested and put to death," Light explains bitterly. "You should go home."

He closes the door, but before it can latch closed, Misa shoves her way through, tackling Light to the ground. She sits on his abdomen, holding herself up with her hands on his shoulders. Tears fill her eyes, "It's _her_ isn't it? That's why you won't have me. That prim, plump cuddle fish is getting in the way of us! I know you want me, Light. I can see the fire burning in your eyes, the yearning, but your obligation to Sakura is tearing us apart."

"There _is_ no us. There never was, and never will be. Now please leave."

Misa hiccups, "B-but Light, we were meant for each other." A tear drops from her long lashes and plops on Light's cheek. "You can't just throw me to the waste side, as if I'm nothing but garbage."

"Yes I can, and I will. Now get out before things escalate any more than they already have."

"I'm not giving up on us. I'll never give up on us!" Misa yanks out a knife and slices her wrist.

"What in God's name—?!"

"You see? I'm willing to bleed for you Light. Take my blood, my soul, anything you want of me and you can have it!" She holds the side of his face, her blood pumping out from the crevice in her flesh, smearing over Light's features. She leans over and rests her forehead on his, breathing heavily while kissing his cheeks. From the one, she receives a thin coat of blood on her lips. "I love you, Light, with all of my being. I love you, I love you so much." She heads for his lips but he pushes her away.

"You need help."

"You're all the help I need. I'd die for you."

"Then go do that and leave me out of it."

She shakes her head, "Hmpf, always with the sarcastic remarks, but I know you don't mean it. You want us to be together just as much—if not more—than I do. I can feel it." Light turns away, not wanting to see her delirious expression. Then, something beeps in Misa's pocket. She sits up and pulls out a pager. "Tsk, I've got to go to work." Light exhales deeply, relieved. Misa falls back onto his chest, "I'll be waiting for you at home. With you being Commissioner, I'm sure you can easily locate it. I've got a surprise for you." She licks his ear and kisses his cheek before rising to her feet and leaving the premises, her wrist continuously dripping with blood.

Light lies there for a moment, processing current events. He then stands and reaches for the door. Just as he begins to close it, a familiar face rushes down the trail leading to his house, passing by Misa. She races to his front door and immediately halts. "Ino? What're you doing here?"

"U-umm, are you alright?" She points to the blood drying on his face.

"Ohh, yeah, I just saw something horrible is all. What can I do for you?"

"Where have you been? I tried calling you all night but you wouldn't answer!"

"Ohh, I'm sorry, a lot has been happening lately and I guess I was just in deep sleep. Is something going on?"

She tears up slightly, "It's Sakura…"


	6. When Things Go Sour

Chapter VI

Light and Ino, with a private passage through town, burst through the hospital doors. He demands to see Sakura, but she is in a state where only family is allowed. Light paces the floor, his hair a wild mess, the blood from Misa's visit rubbed away by his nerves. Those waiting in the front office turn heads and whisper amongst themselves. It is a rare sight to see the new Commissioner out of his office or home as he is not as social as Naruto. Several take out cameras and snap pictures while others just gaze in admiration. After numerous paces, Light storms up to Ino. Hinata hangs behind with the Mayor, Temari. With such powerful figures in one place, the group begins to draw a crowd. The hospital workers don't mind as they need the publicity—as well as they gawk themselves.

"What happened? Why is Sakura in the hospital?"

Ino, once in a cowering stance, straightens herself. "She'll tell you when she's ready."

"Don't be stubborn. Why bring me here if I can't see her?"

"Because when we caught her, too late it was, she cried your name. And when she convulsed and entered her suffering, all she said was _Light, Light, Light._ They've been pumping her stomach and feeding her fluids all night. They don't know if she's going to make it."

Light's shoulders sink. _There's a chance I'll never see her again? That smiling face…gone forever?_ His hands tremble as the thoughts persist. Suddenly they've become surrounded by admirers and amateur paparazzi. Light curls into himself, dropping to his knees, shocking all around him to the sudden display or weakness. Ino kneels next to him, resting a hand on his back. His voice shudders, "I have failed, Naruto." Tears burst from his eyes as he begins to sob. "I made a promise. It was my duty to protect Sakura, and I was too naïve to do it."

"You can't blame yourself." Hinata and Temari finally take notice of the crowd and try shooing them away for any privacy. "No one could've known this would happen."

An image of Sakura sleeping soundly on his chest flashes through Light's mind. " _I_ could have." Ino's eyebrows twitch. "Sakura spent the night at my house one night," He sniffles.

"She did?" Ino makes an amused expression, almost in a taunting manner.

He looks up at Ino, "I could've talked to her. In her sleep she said Naruto; I could've asked how she was dealing with her mourning. I encouraged it. I encouraged her to mourn. I did this." Light's whole body begins to shake at this realization. _I've killed the woman I love._

Ino's teasing nature ceases.

Hinata turns to see them still sitting there. "Ino, you should take Light somewhere private. We won't be able to disperse this crowd." Ino nods and brings Light to a stance, shoving through the crowd back outside. They walk over to Light's personal limousine and hide. The driver takes them in circles, remaining in the somewhat-near vicinity of the hospital, as ordered, and, in turn, loses the crowd.

Light slouches in his seat, his face dry of sorrow. Ino leans over and grabs a bottle of Sake, "Do you want a drink?" Light nods, looking no further from his lap. She pours them each a glass. He gulps down most of it and takes a deep breath. He mutters 'thanks' somberly. Ino sips her drink, looks at Light, then out the window. She taps her glass with her nail, "About what you said in there, was it true? Did she really sleep over?"

Light swirls the drink in his hand, "What're you talking about?"

She faces him, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, it's true, not that it matters. If I can't save Sakura from herself how can I be expected to save her from anyone else? I just wish I could've helped her. Maybe if I knew why she did it, it would make sense, but it still can't reverse the past."

"Light, there's something you don't know."

"Hmm?"

"Sakura…hired a private detective to investigate Naruto's murder." Light tenses, his eyes showing his distress. "Last night the four of us, Hinata, Temari, Sakura and I were hanging out, having a friendly get-together. Everything was fine. Sakura seemed anxious about something, but overall she was fine. It was just before curfew, and we were sitting in her living room when the door rang. It was the young man named Mello. He had called her earlier, saying he had a lead and wished to speak with her, but it took him all day to arrive for some reason. He didn't waste any time, and he didn't care that we were listening in. He revealed that his first lead was you, but that it didn't add up despite the career being a motive for you. Instead he found someone more fitting, an arch enemy. He didn't say who. Then he proceeded to leave, but was run over by a semi-truck. You know how the traffic is when it's close to curfew, everyone's rushing. It hit Sakura hard. I get the feeling she knew who he suspected. He hinted at it I guess, but I have no clue."

Light's grasp on his glass was so strong it began to crack. "Scum," He spits out under his breath, finishing his drink and reaching for the bottle. He fills the glass and gulps it down. Ino watches, regretting what she said. He finishes the glass and tosses it to the side, drinking from the spout of the bottle instead.

Ino yanks it away, "Light stop it! Drinking your worries away won't solve anything."

Light sighs, sitting back in his seat, rubbing his eyes. "I should've never left her."

Ino orders the driver to stop. He pulls off to the side. "You shouldn't blame yourself. All we can do now is hope she'll make it and be there when she does." Light shifts his lips to the side, having no doubts that Sakura will meet death soon. Ino sighs with the slight shake of her head, "I have to go, and I'm taking _this_ with me." She sways the bottle in her hand. "Sai and I must attend the funeral for one of our students. He shot others he suspected of being chakura-users and then offed himself." Light nodded, believing the boy did a righteous thing. "Don't drink anymore, what if Sakura saw you like this?" Light hangs his head in shame, playing Sakura's disappointed and doleful expression to his actions in his head. Ino exits the car, drinking from the bottle as she makes her way down the street.

Light, shaking off the numbing sensation in his head, sits tall. "Driver, take me to the hospital." The driver nods and takes off. He reenters the building, whipping his hair to the side as he strides over to the front desk in an authoritative manner. The petite woman stares up at him in astonishment, nothing but admiration flickering in her big round globes. He towers over her stature, the shade in his features giving him a gloomy persona. "Sakura Haruno." Fidgeting slightly, the woman nods, looking through the stack of papers on her clipboard. She gives him the room number, fumbling over her words while stealing glances at his extraordinary good looks. He thanks her and proudly continues down the hallway.

He reaches the elevator and presses the button. The doors slowly slide open, then the sardine-packed individuals freeze at the sight of him. All of their gaping expressions make Light grin. He steps in and stays at the front of the box, pressing the five. Everyone is silent on the ride up. Usually there always seems to be one person that has the desire to cough or clear their throat, but not this time. The air is so still it's notable that the people are indubitably holding their breaths. Light glances at the admiring faces in the reflection of the doors, then returns his line of sight at nothing in particular.

The doors whoosh open and he steps out, walking down the hall. The breathless individuals remain in the cube, watching him leave. The man in front of the crowd lifts his palms to view, "I just stood next to the Commissioner."

Finally, Light reaches the desired designation. Taking a gulp of courage, he opens the door gently. A lean body lies in bed, a breathing mask over her face. Light steps in, quietly closing the door behind him. He looks at the exhausted soul from afar, afraid of what he might see. Rolling his hands into fists, he takes a step forward, and another. Soon, he is at the bedside, peering down at the patient. Her light pink hair is scattered and knotted, her jade eyes closed, her face weathered with stress.

Looking intently at his love, Light forces himself to hunch over and plant a soft kiss upon her forehead. Before he does, tears bombard his eyes. "Ohh Sakura," He falls to his knees, failing his much-desired affection. "Why did you do it?" He grabs her hand, pecking her warm, nimble fingers. Resting his head on the edge of the bed, he caresses her hand with his thumb. Then, halting his motions, he catches a glimpse of her wedding ring.

His breath is caught in his chest as it clenches ever so agonizingly. A pain shoots through his heart, bearing the upmost grief. His eyes stare at it, unable to veer away from the sparkling golden band. Through it, he sees his eyes, and all that lingers there is a foul conniption. His eyebrows furrow, making a slight crease in between. With his free hand, he wipes his lips, almost disgusted with her tainted flesh. He straightens his back so he is perpendicular to her, glaring at the jewelry. The hand currently lapsed over her smooth flesh now situates around that mere finger, twisting the ring to view all angles.

 _It's Naruto's,_ He thinks to himself, trying to calm the flaming anxiety consuming his person.

Finally, Light relinquishes his held breath, almost blue. He quietly pants with a scowl, gently sneaking the ring from Sakura's lifeless limb. Holding it up to eye-level, he rises to his feet, analyzing the engraving carved on the inside of the hoop. "To my dearly beloved? Tsk, how cliché." Light rolls his eyes and tosses the ring in the air, catching it subsequently, repeating the action as if it were a ball or a ring of keys. He walks to the window and peers out from between the milk curtains. It is midday, the sky is a godly gold with plush clouds, outlined in the light of the sun hidden behind. Cars drive by down below, unaware of the lives being lost in this moment. While even as Light stands here, peering out the window to distract himself for loathing his best friend, a life is ending, and people go on as if nothing is out of the ordinary.

He stops tossing the ring and looks at it once more until he quells a feint murmur. Shooting his attention to Sakura, he witnesses her fluttering eyes. Quickly, he stuffs the ring in his pocket and approaches her side, cupping her naked hand and holding it to his lips.

She looks around, making incoherent noises, the whiteness of the room being too much for her sensitive eyes. Then her sight focusses on Light's melancholy features. "Light…? Is that…is that really you?"

Submitting to his urges, Light wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder, holding a strong defense against the imploring tears. "Sakura," He whispers with a quaking voice, the effort in that alone being nearly enough to cripple him to depression's will. His body tremors as relief steadily flows through every inch of him.

Sakura slowly takes off the breathing mask and strokes his hair. "Where are we?"

He gulps down this foreign display, "The hospital."

"Hospital? But, I thought—"

"You thought what?" He lifts himself off of her body, retaining a face that screams emotional turmoil. "Go on, there's no need to be shy now." She stammers, incapable of making an explanation. "Dammit Sakura, what on Earth were you thinking?" He runs his fingers through her dirty hair, "Why did you…?"

"I-I just wanted to see Naruto again," She blurts without thinking. Afterwards she scrunches her face in realization and disappointment.

"He's dead, Sakura." Light, once mumbling and facing away, turns to her, roughly placing his hands on her shoulders, making her gasp. "Naruto's dead! I had my suspicions, but I had hoped this wasn't the reason you did what you did. Now that it is, I don't know what to say but how could you? How could you do this?"

"As if it's your place to say—"

"You know damn well it's my place! You're my responsibility, my reason…"

"I'm not a child, Light. As an adult I'm allowed to make my own decisions."

He releases her and steps back, "Who are you?"

"What?"

He lifts his hand over his mouth in frustration, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're not Sakura."

"What're you—?" She catches the scent, "Are you drunk?"

"You're not her!" He flings out his arm, tightly gripping onto the bar at the end of the bed. His outburst shocks them both, but he perpetually flows with adrenaline to keep him going. "The Sakura I know wouldn't just give up; trade in her cards for the easy way out. Even if she failed, she'd try again, and again. Is that who you are? Is that who you are now?" He takes a deep breath, "Naruto wouldn't have wanted this, Sakura. If you met in the next life, would you think he'd welcome you with open arms? No. He'd stand a few feet from you, with a straight face, and disappointment in his eyes."

"Stop it," She begins to sulk.

"Would _you_ do that? Would you be happy to know that you were the reason someone wanted to kill themselves? Or would you be filled with regret, that if you hadn't died, neither would they?"

"Light! Please…"

"Sakura, I'm telling you this because…because…I care about you, deeply. You need to see this from a logical perspective that isn't completely riddled with overwhelming emotion to impair your judgement."

"How can you stand there and say those things to me?" She lifts her gaze and meets his eyes. "How can you stand to live with yourself, with your animosity?"

"Sakura—"

"It's not as easy as it seems. To go on, day after day, living alone in a big house when there used to be so much life in it. To roll over in bed and suddenly realize that it's empty. To wake up early in the morning to _his_ alarm. To never feel that warmth he gave you, that comfort, that security. That hand that once traced the line of your jaw is gone, that face in which would always want to make you laugh, those eyes that displayed nothing but love, or the lips that expressed it. All his quirks, perfections and imperfections, activities or meddling, arguing for the hell of it, complaining because he can, helping because he cares, or holding because he loves. It is all gone. Everything about him or that related to him is gone, it all died with him. And now the rest of us need to figure out where we stand from here on out, to try and go on with life even though his piece of the puzzle was the largest. Now, it is incomplete, and it will always be like that, forever, stagnant and unwavering. Maybe I can't accept the removal of that missing piece. Maybe, it'd be better for the puzzle to be complete again."

Light steps forward and holds her head faintly, barely caressing the strands of her tangled hair, planting a soothing kiss upon her head. "Let me…" He kneels down, lowering to her level. "Let me be that missing piece."

Sakura holds her breath, wondering if what she heard was correct. "…What?"

"I want your life to be whole again. So give me all of your sorrow, your pain. No one deserves such suffering, especially not you. Let me make your life whole. Let me make you happy." His fingers graze along the curvature of her pink-coated cheeks, his thumb brushing away a solemn tear. "You mean more to me than you could ever know, Sakura."

"Well," She begins, still in shock, "you made a promise to Naruto."

He shakes his head, "It's more than that. You are so much more than an obligation to a promise."

Tears bank at Sakura's lids, yet not out of sadness or despair. Her heart thumps against her ribcage, racing like mad. That calming sensation from a single touch she only got from Naruto washes over her now. She gradually closes her eyes and opens them again, a relaxed sigh slipping from her full lips.

Light's thumb gently sweeps over her lips. He watches them with the bite of his own, trying to overcome this near panic. He whispers her name, "Sakura…" His thumb moves to the side as he leans in, closing his eyes, "Be mine." Sakura's eyes calmly drift closed while she leans forward slightly. He is but a breath away. And when his lips just barely skim over hers, she pulls away.

"Where's my ring?" It finally occurs to her.

Light opens his eyes and slumps his shoulders, failing to hide his dismay. "Uhm, I don't know. Perhaps the staff confiscated it so they could operate on you." He stands up, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Operate?"

"Yeah," his voice is bitter, "to keep you from dying."

"Ohh…" She hangs her head, not wanting to see his sullen eyes.

"I must go now, but I'll be sure to visit before you return home." He forces a slight smile and briefly waves. She tilts her head up, observing. Then he walks out the door without so much as a second glance. When the door latches closed, he rests his back against it with a heavy sigh. _It's not her fault. She still loves Naruto._

Light composes himself and strides in the direction of the elevator. As he waits for the cube to arrive, he realizes something. _That's funny. I was so certain she'd die, but I could see her death date the entire time._


	7. Forgiveness

Chapter VII

A couple of days have passed since that fateful encounter. The city continues to bustle, despite the fear of another terrorist attack—lives must only move onward. And so does the Commissioner, stepping over the obstacles of lost loved ones, close encounters of crippling death, and the observation of mass homicide. He persists with the rest of the human species, doing all that they know: passing the time.

He sits at his desk, slipping the ultimate weapon in his briefcase, strapping it closed, preparing to leave.

"Are you going home again?" Ryuk hangs upside down, feet facing the ceiling with crossed arms.

Light replies with silence, a golden band still securely tucked away in the breast pocket of his suit. Ever since his visit to Sakura's hospital room, he has refrained from breathing a word, the only thing playing through his mind is the scene of his childish demeanor upon exit. Latching the briefcase closed, he sits back in his chair with a deep sigh, holding the butt of a pen to his lips, frustrated with himself.

"You know, instead of sulking, maybe you could do something a little more entertaining to watch. Like kill a few people. That's always good."

Light tosses his pen to the desk with a scoff. Nothing intrigues him but one, yet he fails to bring himself to confront his errors, having not the courage to belittle his ego. However, if he does not show within the next twelve hours, she would've been released without seeing him once more. And Light is nothing if not true to his word—if the circumstances favor him at least.

Ryuk scowls, "Can you at _least_ get off your lazy ass to buy some more apples? Geez, I need _some_ entertainment in my life."

Light's eyes turn to the briefcase in a split-second glance before he rises from his seat and takes hold of it, leaving the room. Ryuk follows behind, floating effortlessly with a pout. Though people wave as he departs, Light ignores them, reaching the elevator without so much as acknowledging their existence.

The doors swoop open.

It is empty—no ogling eyes this day.

He steps in and presses the lobby button, face void of any readable emotion. Normally, impatient as he is, Light checks his watch or begins to tap his shoe on the tile, anxiously waiting for the doors to reopen and allow his passage out—so that he may be free from the prison of responsibility and delve into satisfying achievements of cleansing their new society. But he is not anxious, waiting for the world to once again open itself to his impacting presence. He simply is. Going with the time instead of ahead or against it. Living only in the moment. Having no real reason or purpose other than to merely exist.

He is not depressed.

Light situates himself on the leather seat of his limousine, setting his briefcase gently next to him, laying it on its side. He faces forward, cupping his hands in his lap, sitting quietly until the driver notices his presence.

"Ohh, sorry sir! I didn't hear you come in." He straightens his hat, peering over at the emotionless man staring back at him. "Same place?"

Light's face hardens. "No," He quietly, yet sternly, responds. "Take me to the hospital."

When he arrives, he walks past the receptionists, looking only at the end of the hall where the elevator doors lie. They take no heed, dealing with frustrated families of loved ones who just suffered an attack from a group of chakura-users. Light hears this, but his belly does not boil with contempt, his eyes do not flare with fury, he simply continues walking, right foot first.

On his way up to the room, he receives sideways glances of sparkling eyes, admirers whose only source of hope is that of the Commissioner himself—as he is the one that keeps their streets clean of filth, or tries as best he can. The doors open and he strides over to the designated door. His hand rests on the handle, the first signs of anxiety surfacing within him.

He takes a breath and opens the door.

A nurse fixes the bed, straightening freshly washed blankets.

Light's hand falls from the handle. The nurse jumps, not expecting him. "Ohh, Mister Commissioner, hello."

"There was a girl here."

"Ohh, yes, there was. Sakura Haruno, yes? She was released early. The doctor said she recovered so quickly that she could—"

But Light was already gone.

He walked back down the corridor, hate suffocating him. If he had admitted his defeat before now, he could have kept his word. But it is broken, and because it is, there is no telling what Sakura may be feeling. Animosity? Betrayal? Hurt? Perhaps sorrow, depression, sadness. Perhaps she is not enough reason to halt one's activities. Maybe she is as worthless as one mere life is.

Light punches the down arrow, a crack distorting the image in a diagonal motion.

He heaves in anger, sweat dripping from stiff strands hanging in his face. Quickly, he composes himself with the opening of the elevator doors. He reaches the lobby after an eternity of waiting and rushes to his limousine. He gives the address to Sakura's residence and arrives there too much time later.

The curfew is nearly in effect.

Hastily ringing the bell, he impatiently waits for an answer. Much time passes before the knob turns, the door opening only slightly. It opens just wide enough to show Sakura's full face. Her eyes are rimmed with red as well as her cheeks. Her nose is raw and wet. She sniffles, showing both shock and annoyance in her eyes.

"What," She asks with an irritated tone.

Having no other thing on his mind, Light inquires, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a sad movie is all. Is there something you needed?"

Light stiffens, "Uhm, yes." He reaches into his breast pocket with masked spite, bowing as he holds it out to her. "I found your ring."

Her eyes widen, "Ohh…"

He places it in her cupped hands, standing straight once more. "I would have seen you sooner, but I felt it was inappropriate had I not found this first."

She grips her fist holding the ring, resting them on her chest, "Th-thank you, Light. This…means a lot." Tears streak down her cheeks.

The display being almost unbearable, Light looks away shamefully, knowing if he were to keep watching, he would have undoubtably wished to wipe them away—knowing full well how unfitting it is. Shaking off his dismay, he forces a believable smile with a soft expression, "I knew it would make you happy."

Her joy washes away. She opens the door wide, motioning him in, "Would you like to—?"

Light raises his hand, "Thank you, but I must be going." _God only knows what I'd do if I stayed._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." _No._

"I just made some tea; I have no problem sharing with you."

"It's not that, I just have some important work to do for the office, regarding the Orochimaru case."

"Ohh, I've heard about that on the news. I know the department isn't responsible, but not everyone thinks that way. They'll think the department was just trying to cover up their involvement." She leans on the board of the doorway, "I hope the trial goes well."

"As do I. Now, I should—"

"What exactly do you have to do? I thought there were hardworking officers that take on cases like that. The Commissioner shouldn't have more than a political standpoint on things, you know, with speeches and all that. It's not like _you_ have to do the paperwork. Or…maybe the system's changed."

Light smirks with a short sigh.

She smiles back, "Come on, you can finish the movie with me."

She stands straight and heads back inside. Light's smile fades, realizing that Sakura was indeed crying over a movie. His worry of her distraught reaction to his absence vanishes as soon as he sees the screen. A western film, _The Boy in the Striped Pajamas_ , created eons ago. "Hmm, sad indeed." Light sits next to Sakura on her soft-cushioned couch, taking in the delightful atmosphere. There is maybe twenty minutes left of the movie. Japanese subtitles banner the bottom of the screen. "I don't know if it'll evoke an emotion from me though."

She shrugs her shoulders, "So? It's better than…" She drifts into silence for a moment, curling up her knees. "Let's start, shall we?"

The movie plays.

He watches her for a second, then faces the screen, her statement bothering him. She didn't need to finish her sentence to strike worry, he knew her too well, already knowledgeable of her unspoken thoughts. It is painfully clear. It is better than being _alone_.

They sit a few inches apart, mostly of the doing of Light's. In his efforts to remain uninfluential—or out of the fear of making a fool out himself again—the experience in spending this time together proves empty. An awkwardness floats in the air, weighing heavily on their shoulders. And Ryuk's smug expression doesn't help. Light didn't even take off his coat, as though he is so eager to leave, or chomping at the bit for the movie to end at least.

Sakura glances at him a couple of times, leaving her tea on the plater resting upon the coffee table before them. Finally her concern renders unavoidable, and she pauses the movie in the midst of the last few minutes, directly prior to the best part. "Are you bored? You didn't have to stay if you didn't want to you know."

"Huh? Ohh no, I'm fine." She doesn't believe him. "Really, I'm enjoying myself. Go ahead and continue the movie."

She waits a moment, then presses play. After setting down the remote, she calmly lays against Light's chest, lightening to the jumpstart of a racing heart. She smiles to herself, almost relieved.

Light lifts his arms, though they were not in the way. He holds them in place, as if resting them would be the ultimate sin. The air traps in his lungs, his throat dry but skin saturated with sweat. His abdomen whirls with angst as his trembling hands succumb to a rest. One lazily lounges on the armrest of the couch, while the other gingerly drapes over Sakura's waistline, inconspicuously cognizing the smooth texture of her nightgown.

She raises a hand to his chest, unmoving from her comfortable position or turning from the screen, "You're burning up. Did you want to take your coat off?"

Light swallows down the lump in his throat, "No, I'm fine. This is nothing compared to what I've been through before."

"Nervous?"

Light holds his breath for a moment, but casually states, "No, are you?"

His answer would've been more believable if Light hadn't stammered over his words with quivering lips.

"Nope. Not at all actually."

 _So smug._ Light faces away, hoping his nervous coat of sweat doesn't soak through his expensive suit—though it probably already has. _Why am I so nervous,_ He asks himself. _It's not like we haven't spooned before._

In only a short amount of time, the film concludes. As the credits scroll upward, Sakura rises to wash her dishes. Light, trying to get over his consuming angst, observes his surrounding before realizing he is still on her couch. Jumping to his feet, he takes a deep breath to calm himself.

"Perhaps I should be going," He hollers to her.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

She continues to do the dishes.

Light pouts slightly, feeling he deserves a bit more for a goodbye. He sulks so long that Sakura returns before he has left—or even moved from where he stands. He watches her casually stroll by.

"I thought you had to go."

"Right."

Light makes for the door, grabbing the handle. He pauses only for a second, hoping that Sakura will change her mind, maybe insist he stay for a few minutes more—though he would politely try to turn her down all the same. But she does not say a word. She rests on the couch and switches the television's setting to a cooking channel.

She does not look at him.

Taking the hint, Light opens the door and walks out.

"Light!"

He is about to reach his car when he hears it, the sweet, syrupy sound of his name crawling from lightly glossed lips. A warmth fills his chest, a relief. He turns around to see Sakura practically hanging out of the door, something concerning her.

"It's past curfew! Come inside."

In that moment, Light could've spoken. He could've told Sakura the underlying truth, or perhaps the truth she wished to forget. Naturally she would've been knowledgeable on such tedious matters, but now she is not. Light could've corrected her, told her that he is safe wandering the streets no matter the time, inform her of a fact withstanding since after the war.

But Light steps inside.

Sakura takes his coat and hangs it in the neighboring closet. He removes his formal shoes and unbuttons his suit coat. "It's never safe at night, especially in this part of town." Sakura scurries off to the kitchen. "Would you like something?"

"No, thank you."

She comes back with Shochu and water. She mixes them in a glass and happily hands it to him.

"Ohh, erm, thank you."

"I know you said you didn't want anything, but you looked like you had something on your mind earlier, and this is your favorite drink for stress."

Light blushes timidly, thinking of how cute it is that she remembered. "Aren't you going to have any?"

"No, I'm not really up for it right now. Besides, I need to get to bed soon. I have work in the morning."

"Ohh, you got a new job?"

"Mhm, and it pays well too. I don't really need it because of Naruto's life insurance, but it's better than staying in this empty house all day."

"About that. Sakura—"

"I better get to bed. You can help yourself to whatever you like."

Hastily, she starts to leave, but Light gently grabs her arm, pulling her back. In the same instant, he wraps his arms around her. She gasps, but doesn't struggle. His hold is firm, showing no indication of release. "I'm sorry."

The words make Sakura flinch. She wasn't expecting anything of the sort from Light.

When the simple yet sincere statement settles in the depths of her mind, her eyes shake with reflective droplets of content. She rests her chin on his shoulder, leaning her head against his. The weight clenching her chest dissolves into relief, the pressure has lifted.

The moment is neverending.


	8. Initiating New Problems

VIII

When Sakura and Light finally part, she leaves for her bedroom, clutching nervously at the collar of her gown. Light watches her exit, paying special attention to the silky fabric move ever-so peculiarly with her hips. Completely out of the vicinity, Light sigh in slight disappointment—he could've watched her all day. He then situates himself back on the couch and watches a historical documentary. It revolves around the subject of the war between humans and chakura-users, so it seemed pretty convenient.

It starts out with actual pictures of the battlefield in Japan, completely flattened out and black with death and fire. Corpses line the streets and dangle from dilapidated buildings. No one was left alive, nothing roamed—even the enemy.

Japan was decimated.

Light rolls his hand into a fist while taking his first sip.

The image is so clear, so focused and lacking of blur to contort it. He holds a rifle in his hands, sweating and panting, dirt sticking to his flesh with comrades' splattered blood. He kneels behind a collapsed tree, the thick trunk providing more than enough cover. Gunfire dives into the wood, shredding it to splinters. The zipping bullets dashing over his head throw him into a panic. His breathing deepens until a hand pats his shoulder and rests there. Light looks to his right, the sun almost blinding him. He is reminded that he's not alone by L's kind smile, the beams of sunlight behind his form depicting him as an angel.

"With military power being greatly depleted after the conquer of Italy, most civilians were drafted," the Narrator says plainly.

It's put so simply. Italy was conquered, but civilians had to be drafted—a minor inconvenience in the battle of pride. They say the number of casualties, but they don't say how they died, what some lived for or died for. They don't say that these numbers are people. And that the only way anyone could truly understand that fact is if they were there.

L says something, but his words are drowned out by combat. No matter what he said, even if it was a pestering insult, it was all Light needed. He didn't need to hear any moving speeches of encouragement, no sentimental lectures to tell him not to fear death or cower before his soldier brethren. All he needed to remember was what they were fighting for, why they were there.

The war ends several months ahead.

Subsequent to the conclusion of the program, Light continues to think, continues to remember and build his hate. He pays no attention to the unfinished drinking his hand, or the next program coming up—another war between America and some other country, fought hundreds of years ago.

The morning dawn gleams through the uncovered windows in the living room. The light shines over Light, making him glow with unintentional mastery.

He doesn't notice.

Sakura stumbles in, rubbing her eyes with a yawn, heading to fix some tea and a morning's breakfast. She stops when she looks at the back of Light's head. From her position, it's difficult to tell if he's asleep or not, so she quietly merges forth. Reaching the side of the couch, she sees his open eyes.

He blinks.

"Light? What're you doing awake so early? Did you sleep alright?"

Light lifts his gaze from the table in front of him, drifting slowly back into reality.

A woman with bright white teeth advertises how well an unknown brand of toothpaste works.

"Light?"

He faces the worrying beauty next to him, her quaint arm reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder, the shoulder that reminded him of what truly matters. "Hello, Sakura, Did you sleep well?"

He didn't notice her before now.

"Did _you_ sleep at all?"

Light thinks for a moment, his face vaguely perplexed, "I don't know."

His blasé tone makes her sigh. And, figuring Light is strong enough to overcome his absent-minded nature without her help, she leaves for the kitchen, saying she'll make something for the both of them.

The distant memory of her chocolate delights runs across Light's mind, and he jumps off the couch in response, "I'll help you!"

They prepare a fried egg over nato with a bowl of miso soup. After the preparations are complete, they go to Sakura's back porch and enjoy the morning peace.

The border of the property is traced with trees, promoting privacy. The grass is lush and thriving, dripping with dew. In the distant, calm water rests in a large oval-shaped pool.

They sit on elegant—but not too flashy—chairs, set on each side of the loveseat wedged in between.

Light eagerly digs into the nato, pleased that he was able to sway Sakura's plan to douse it in salt. Sakura readies a mouthful, but retreats, resting it back in the bowl, "Naruto and I would always eat here for breakfast together."

Light stops eating, mouth full, remembering his deceased friend.

"I haven't been out here since…"

He swallows his bite, contemplating if he should leave, if maybe he's violating the sacred grounds of their deep-seeded love.

"I'm glad to be here with you," she confesses, fiddling with her food.

Light stiffens with wide eyes, lightly blushing and filling with anxiety. Snapping out of it in the next second, he continues on with his meal, eating rater fashionably hence forth.

When they finish eating, they indulge in the calm atmosphere of the environment. Birds chirp and dance in the sky with one another. A small breeze picks up, brushing their hair to one side.

Light watches her smile at the sun hiding behind large, puffy white clouds, the dimmed light illuminating all of her enticing features. And, deciding it be the perfect opportunity, he moves over to the loveseat, sitting closest to her, and tentatively wraps his fingers around her soft hand. She doesn't realize until several moments later, her delayed reaction making Light calm to his successful act of bravery.

When she does finally notice, her eyes open wide. She looks down at their intertwined fingers, first with just her eyes, then her face moves along with the motion. The sight forces her racing heart to leap, skip beats, and fill her with blossoming serenity.

Light makes sure to keep his line of vision forward, just in case her reaction is that of disheartening. Purification beads at his forehead as he struggles with his breaths, the anticipation of rejection being far too awesome.

He manages to keep his eyes locked on a lady bug daintily resting on a blade of grass.

With his greatly enhanced vision, this task is feasible.

Sakura's grip tightens.

Light nearly jumps out of his seat in shock, composing himself directly afterward to look into those Jade orbs without fret. A small smile appears on her lips. His heart still pounds against his ribcage, but gazing at the masterwork nature created, his being spreads with tranquility.

Their faces begin to close in.

Light gradually closes his eyes, wanting nothing more than this moment to seek fruition.

Sakura's half-closed eyes scan Light's alluring image, her lips wishing to discover his, until Naruto sits in front of her instead.

She jolts away, shaken. Light opens his eyes in wonder and exhaustion, this teasing getting significantly stressful. She slips her hand from his grasp and steadies herself on her feet, stammering. Light rises to his feet, holding out his arms to comfort her almost-traumatized reaction. She shakes her head and takes a step back, lifting her arms to create a barrier between them, repeatedly saying "no" in a trembling voice.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. I-I have to get to work now." She hustles to the door, knees ready to buckle. Sliding the door open, she squeaks out, "Don't forget your things when you head out." And she's gone.

Light drops his arms in defeat.

Twice he's finally had the opportunity to claim the treasure he's so longed for, ever since laying his eyes on her, and he's failed both times. He flops back on the loveseat, groaning, thinking his approach was enough to send negative signals before the attempted kiss. He tries to convince himself that this isn't right, that his best friend wouldn't appreciate Light's moving in on his widow nearly directly after his demise. Light tries to convince himself that it would be best if he stayed away, so that Sakura may mourn, properly, and she wouldn't have to struggle drastically between past and present. But he is too enamored with her to stop now, having felt what her flesh is like, the scent of her naturally sweet aroma, the sound of her harmonious voice. It is all too tantalizing.

He must have her.

L steps out of the elevator to the training room in which his former team was assembled—only now it is empty. His team still undergoes scrutinization. He crosses his arms, visibly irritated with Light's decisions.

But his irritation can only go far.

Despite all that he has done, and all that he will do, L can only hate Light so much. He can't help but appreciate him for what they went through, for sticking by each other's side even when one was injured and it would've be so easy to abandon them. Putting aside their differences, they could be close friends—but L could never do it. L knows he stands no ground when compared to Naruto, the bond he and Light shared.

He shakes the notion off, along with his accompanying jealousy.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Neji walk the streets under transformation, looking as two young women, blonde, with baggy clothes and running shoes. Neji's hair travels down to his back, straight an flexible, whereas Sasuke's doesn't pass his shoulders, layered and stiff with product.

They look as twins.

"Why are we getting this guy a couch again?" Sasuke drones on, complaining with a slouch in his shoulders.

"Because he damaged it trying to save _your_ measly life."

" _He_ didn't do anything, it was all…the lady." They have to be careful when using names.

"He took us in, that's all he needed to do."

"Yeah, I get that, but he's just going to get caught anyway. I mean, when you guys left me on the floor, I had to have left a trail."

"We'll just have to hope that bleach he was using to clean it up works."

The two hush for several moments while a crowd walks past them, a result of a passible crosswalk. In the midst of the crowd, there are two men talking. One has the glasses, the other has short black hair—these are their notable qualities.

The one with glasses smiles, "She's a hard worker too. She only just started because she was at the hospital for personal reasons. But she blows the rest of the secretaries out of the water. I'll give her a raise soon for her hard work."

"What's this gal's name again?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke catches wind and turns around, halting. Neji takes heed and stops as well.

"S-…" Neji quickly cuts himself off, "What is it?"

Sasuke lunges for the two men speaking, "Did you say Sakura?" His voice is harsh and demanding, but the two men aren't about to take that form of behavior from a woman. They shove him off with a threat.

Meaningless.

Sasuke takes one of their shoulders and whips him around, "Where is Sakura?! I need to see her, it's urgent!"

Neji slaps his face, gravely disappointed.

"Just tell her already Aoi, what could the harm be?"

"You're right," The man with short black hair stares into Sasuke's eyes with a glare, noticing something. "You're really strong for a woman. You're practically holding me off the ground."

Neji grips Sasuke's shoulder, signaling that they should go.

"I work out," Sasuke spits.

"I guess, but you shouldn't be out here, you should be at work. All women's jobs start at eight, and it's ten. Even the ones that don't work, they're not allowed outside until the women's work shift is over—unless they have a lot of power, like the Mayor or something, or if you have a permission slip written from the Department—which is rare."

Neji yanks Sasuke back, making him lose his grip on the man. "Let's go," He whispers.

Filled with rage and defeat, Sasuke reluctantly agrees.

The man smiles while pulling out his phone as they leave in the opposite direction.

Speedily turning the corner, Neji pulls Sasuke into an empty alley, slamming him against the wall. "Are you insane?"

"What? We can just change our appearance."

"No you idiot, I meant that recklessness. Do you understand that Sakura has moved on, choosing _Naruto_ over _you_?"

Sasuke grits his teeth, "Shut up."

"She's probably moving on to someone else now that he's not here anymore."

"Dammit Neji—"

"I'm not saying this to egg-on your demented actions, but for you to realize that _she_ is _irrelevant_. We're here for one thing and I don't want to die before I see tomorrow, but you will do just that if you keep this up. We aren't here for Sakura, got it?"

Sasuke sighs, scowling, "Got it."

Neji releases him and transforms into a lanky man with straight-cut hair just beyond his shoulders. Sasuke transforms into a strapping man with shaved brown hair, bangs still long enough to whip from his eyes. They wear trench coats with suits underneath.

Sirens can be heard in the distance.

"Try not to freak out," Neji says.

It comes closer and closer, moving at an extraordinary speed. In not to long, a vehicle stops at the corner they confronted the two men—whom still stand there, explaining the situation to the hidden identities of the officers.

As Sasuke and Neji walk by, one of the five officers yells sternly, "Halt!"

They do.

The officer walks up to them, gun in-hand, face masked by black glass. "Did you two see anything?"

"See what?" Neji is calm and collected.

"Two women, blonde, assaulted these men in an attempt to assassinate one of their employees."

"Women? Doesn't _that_ bring their name to shame. I can honestly say I didn't see anything of the sort."

The two men that were "assaulted" listen in, brimming with frustration and embarrassment at the fact.

"And you?" The officer looks in Sasuke's direction.

He shakes his head with an innocent look, "No, sir."

The officer pauses for a moment, "Alright, you may go."

Sasuke and Neji bow at the officer before turning and continuing their walk. Sasuke waits many minutes before taking out the business card that man had in his pocket, having swiped it in the tussle.

"Can we go someplace before getting the couch?"

"Sure, as long as it's not too far off from where we're headed. Where?"

"Just follow me. I know it well."


End file.
